What Excuses We Make
by Silvermane177
Summary: "Follow my lead?" "We'll see." After a tragic event, Diet Representative Kurusu approaches Police Captain Niijima for a favor. But with this new reunion, will old feelings surface? Set nearly 10 years post-canon. (Cover art not mine)
1. Reconnection

(A/N: A disclaimer to start, I'm no where near an expert at Japanese politics or policing, nor the complicated structures and processes they have. I'm taking liberties with this I hope come of as at least believable, despite the inaccuracies. The updates for this work may also take longer than the weekly chapters I managed before, since this is the one I wanted to write the most and it's going to be the most difficult to write with the quality I'm hoping for.

Did you know only a mere 1% of the already few Japanese married couples are with their high school sweetheart? It's something that always kinda preyed on my mind whenever I shipped characters in a high school setting. Of _course_ I'd hope that the relationship would bloom into a successful union, but the realist in me always dampers the dream. So, I ship Makoto and Akira pretty hard. And the best chance for them to stay together? Start their relationship well into adulthood. This is a more mature, adult take on the romance that forms and grows between them. Hope I do it justice!)

* * *

The elderly man ducked behind a large tree, out of breath. "You don't have to do this, young man!" He cried out. A baseball bat thumped against the trunk.

"Oh don't worry, I know." Came the reply, cold and hysterical, like the eyes of the speaker.

"Please, listen to me!" The man plead again, running sluggishly towards the swing set and stumbling to the ground by a slide as he tried a slow dodge. He was never in the best of shape even in his prime, and his slight bulk and old age made for an easy target. He yelped in pain as the bat caught his wrist he raised in instinctual defense. "Whatever your goals, you can achieve them with less destructive means to your future!"

Laughter.

"Its not MY future you should be concerned with right now, Old Man Tora." The assailant mocked, merrily bringing the bat down with a final sickening 'crunch'. There was giddy giggling as the bat dripped with blood.

"My my, that was fun~ But, time to be smart about this..." The voice mumbled, dropping the bat by the corpse and removing the politician's wallet and watch. He'd let the blood pool out for a bit then dump the body in an appropriate spot. He wasn't too concerned with the weapon and scene being discovered.

After all, who would think to look in a place which could only be accessed by a phone app?

* * *

Captain Makoto Niijima tried to look important as she stood awkwardly as her boss chatted. Social events. She couldn't say she hated them, but they were not high on the list of things she wished to tolerate. Her eyelashes already felt heavy and her lips a little like plastic as her eyes scanned the ballroom floor again, looking for something to distract her.

The past few years had hardened her glance, having to claw her way up the ladder as a woman in the police force was no easy feat. Cold red eyes darting from face to face in the crowd, she quizzed herself on names and positions of the ones she could identify. Some wore Class A uniforms like her, others had legislator pins donned on their lapels, others adorning themselves with pricey looking accessories.

The charity event had such a posh atmosphere, Makoto felt on edge. No doubt Haru would have been at home in such a place, but for a woman who spent most her past years in crowded offices and on the beat in the streets of Tokyo, it felt so unnatural. The chandeliers, drapes, tapestries, tuxedos, dresses, staff, it all condensed into the heavy feel of money and influence. It was so alien, yet she knew she was going to have to start getting used to it, and fast.

"Bit boring, isn't it?" Lt Narumi teased with a cheshire grin. Makoto sighed.

"I can see the necessity of such events. It is still an opportunity to mingle and become familiar with community leaders." She replied as if reading from a textbook. The lieutenant chuckled in response.

"As expected from _you,_ Captain." The younger woman grinned. "At least you don't have to wear a dress. Do you even OWN a dress?" She prodded. Makoto sighed under her breath. While a bit nonsensical, at least this mindless prattle was a distraction as Deputy Commissioner, Colonel Ichijouji discussed the current state of the orphans and widows funds with some flashy stranger.

"I don't have many reasons to wear one." Was her neutral reply.

"Oh ho! Captain Niijima doesn't go out on dates very often?" Lt Narumi prodded again. Makoto knew that since the she only came on board a few months prior, she'd be suspect to such examinations by her more curious peers in the Deputy Commissioner's office.

"That information is irrelevant." Came her next bored reply. She had made it this far by keeping careful distance between her work life and personal life, but the main answer was she had very little personal life to speak of. There hadn't been anything more serious than a few unsuccessful first dates from halfway decent suitors since her first and only real relationship in college.

Lt Narumi pouted. "Aw, come on Captain. You're not the only one bored here. Its just a bit of girl talk!" She insisted, despite the very obvious way the nearby Sergeant Saito tried to 'not' listen in. Makoto stifled another sigh. She suspected the stout man of being interested in her, but romance simply did not factor in her current ambitions, especially not with a coworker.

"If you're going to gossip again Lieutenant, I ask you do it in a more appropriate setting." Colonel Ichijouji lightly scolded as he returned from the discussion he was having. Out of the corner of her eye, Makoto saw the man her boss had been speaking with was taken aside by a man with frizzy black hair. "Captain, any other people you spied that I should approach?" The man questioned.

Makoto endeavored to stand straighter than she already was. "Sir. I saw a couple representatives on the public affairs committee." She reported, gesturing over to the eastern part of the room by the hors d'oeuvre table. "No luck finding the Commissioner or the mayor yet. I don't think they're coming until much later."

"Don't blame them. Damn, these events are such a pain." The elderly copper cursed.

"Ah, but how else are young pups like me supposed to tap into your vast experience, Colonel Ichijouji?" A familiar smooth voice cut in. Makoto gave a small squeak of surprise, her eyes wide.

She didn't know Akira would be here tonight!

The previous Phantom Thief leader extended a hand towards her current boss. "Representative Kurusu." He introduced. The Deputy Commissioner gave a polite smirk and shook it as the two men gauged the others' grip.

"Ah yes, the fresh meat. You'll learn to hate these events too, 'pup'." Ichijouji teased. Akira could only shrug with a smile.

"We all have to start somewhere. And the novelty of it all is still fresh." He conceded. "For now I'm rather grateful at the opportunity to mingle with men of such high caliber as yourself." The Colonel gave a small chuckle. Charming as ever, it seemed. "And women too, of course." He added with a warm smile at Makoto.

"Ah, yes, allow me to introduce my Staff Officer." The Colonel started, Akira locking eyes with her.

"Makoto Niijima." He interrupted, with a tender familiar gaze.

"Akira Kurusu." She replied, matching it. "It's been a while." Colonel Ichijouji gave her a curious and playful eyebrow. "He's an old friend from high school." She supplied nervously. Akira gave a chuckle at her response.

"May I be so bold as to ask your officer for a dance, sir?" Akira asked the Colonel and extended and open hand towards Makoto. The old man gave a hearty laugh.

"If she accepts." He replied. Makoto sighed with a smile, surprising her boss by taking the offered hand.

"I'm a bit rusty." She warned. Akira gave her a cocky grin.

Oh, that grin.

"Won't be a problem. Follow my lead?"

"We'll see."

The two took a few steps onto the dancefloor as Lieutenant Narumi and Sergeant Saito stood slack jawed. "He made her blush." The woman said incredulously. "Mr Cute Politician there actually made Ice Queen Niijima _blush_."

Sergeant Saito grumbled, coughing and looking away. "It's nothing." He insisted. "Old friend, she said."

Lieutenant Narumi giggled with giddy glee. "Oh ho, this looks interesting~" She purred, watching the pair with a smile like a cat who got the cream.

Makoto felt a little awkward with the first few steps, but soon found her rhythm again, as the two of them managed to look halfway decent in movement to the soft music. "Think it's coming back to me. You seem to be in your element." She teased with a grin.

Akira returned the expression. "Well, it comes with the territory nowadays. I take a refresher every couple of months." He explained, daring to give Makoto a small twirl. "When's the last time you danced like this?" He wondered.

"It's a little embarrassing, but I guess it was a while back with you at Ryuji and Ann's wedding." She recalled, then gave a slight chuckle in nostalgia. "I still remember Futaba dragging me to those ballroom dance classes in preparation."

"Mmh. I think she was trying to impress Yusuke at the time."

"Hehee yeah. Did anything ever come of that?"

"Nah, think she gave up after a while."

"Oh that's too bad. They would've been cute." Makoto lamented. She was barely thinking of her steps now as Akira lead her gently across the tiles. There were a few other partners occupying the ballroom floor, so she didn't feel too exposed, and Akira always made it so easy to feel comfortable around him.

Akira always made it so easy to feel other things, too.

"Speaking of cute..." Akira smirked, giving Makoto a small dip. "Are you wearing _makeup_?"

She gave a snort in reply. "Just some mascara and lip gloss." She responded. The man hummed, admiring the affect it had. She found herself hoping he found her nearly red eyes more vibrant than usual, her lips perhaps looking a little enticing. She quickly suppressed such unnecessary and distracting thoughts, familiar as they were.

He was probably seeing someone else already. _He usually was._ She thought to herself bitterly, unable to stop herself despite knowing it was unfair to him. She suppressed that familiar feeling as well.

She could freely admit to herself that she had a bit of a crush on Akira back in their Phantom Thief days, but nothing came of it. The subject wasn't broached, and by the time it was, she discovered he had already started dating a local Shogi player. A mere week prior to the subtle clues she gave to him in the bar they ducked into that day in Shinjuku.

"Well, it looks good." He complimented, breaking into her thoughts. "This just for tonight?  
"I think it's probably for as often as you wear this cologne I'm smelling on you." She fired back playfully.

The music ended, but neither of the two finding the desire to stop just yet. Each gave a pause and an awkward chuckle when the next song began, so Akira gave a shrug.

"Sounds like a box step waltz." He identified.

"Four steps?"

"Yeah. Here."

The two found a new rhythm together and their conversation continued.

"I was pleasantly surprised to run into you tonight." He smiled.

"Well, I've reached a point where it's going to be expected of me from time to time." She replied, trying to keep from boasting. "Honestly these days I'm starting to feel more like an administrator than a cop. But its necessary work."

"Your new boss easy to work with? Seems like a good guy."

"Oh he is. He knew my father, but only by name and reputation. I think I prefer it that way, helps me know I got the position on my own merits."

"Mmh. I'm glad you can take so much pride in your accomplishments. It wasn't long ago you'd deny yourself such things."

"Heh... I guess I was a little too modest, wasn't I?" Makoto said coyly.

" _That's_ and understatement. But you should be proud of yourself. I certainly am."

Makoto stumbled, but recovered well.

"Thank you."

"Also, the right hand of the second in command? You are within _striking_ distance."

"That has crossed my mind. I've been very fortunate in my career so far, things are tracking well."

"Makoto... you're leading again~" Akira chastised playfully in a sing song tone.

"Only 'cause you're letting me~" She sang back.

The two shared a chuckle as they both began yet another dance unawares, Kurusu struggling slightly to keep the lead with a playful Niijima.

"Haven't seen you since you've earned those. They look good on you." He remarked, gesturing to her Captain's bars.

"Mmh. I'm not the only one wearing new accessories." She replied, gesturing back at his legislator's pin. "Although... I'm sorry that it's not in the way than you anticipated." She lamented, the atmosphere between them dropping and shifting. Akira looked down sadly.

"Yoshida Toranoske was a good man." He stated.

There was a brief heavy silence between them, Akira looking a bit hesitant.

"It's on that note... that I have something of a selfish request of you." He began, struggling with the words. Makoto looked concerned but open.

"Of course. Anything."

"His murder investigation... I hear that its not really going anywhere, and the case has gone cold already." He began. "I mean, I get that they know he was moved after the fact and there was no video footage or witnesses despite the highly visible location, and that's got everyone stumped. But I can't shake this feeling... I mean, _we_ know of... other ways... that things can appear from thin air that normal investigators might not consider."

Makoto gave him a slightly confused look. "You don't mean..."

Akira sighed and shrugged, looking away. "I don't know, maybe I'm grasping at straws here, but I really can't think of this as just a mugging gone wrong. Old Man Tora _had_ been mugged before. Twice, actually. He always joked on how doing exactly what the assailants said made him feel so powerless. I really don't think he would have fought back like they said he did."

"You think this was politically motivated?"

"I don't want to ask anything of you that would jeopardize your job, of course. Just maybe... just maybe get a list of the officers involved in my arrest in the metaverse? I mean, there were a _lot_." He chuckled, reminiscing on the amount of police it took to bring him down that fateful day Joker of the Phantom Thieves was arrested. "I know all the records surrounding the whole Shido mess had been 'hard to find', but if anyone can do it..." He looked at her hopefully.

"You're asking me to find the staff lists of a team from nearly a decade ago." Makoto clarified with a hesitant tone, but then sighed. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you."

Akira gave her a sad grin. She returned it. The song ended. In the brief silence, the two of them slowly returned from the little world they built for themselves on the dance floor, glancing behind the other and seeing faces they were looking for earlier in the night.

"I'm sorry, it seems I've monopolized too much of your time." Akira apologized. Makoto smiled in return.

"No, it's fine."

The two lingered for a moment as they separated, their hands the last to part.

"I see the mayor has finally arrived. I better go inform the Colonel."

"Mmh. I got to socialize with some other committee members." He replied, a strange disappointed undertone in his voice. "Keep in touch."

"I will." Makoto promised, her own heart conflicted as they went their separate ways.

It took a little effort to refocus herself, as she returned back to her coworkers and boss. Her pulse was beating a bit faster than normal, and she could tell herself it was due to the movements in the dance.

"Sir. I apologize for my brief absence." She announced, giving her superior a small bow. "The mayor has arrived, he's lingering at the southern end of the hall."

Colonel Ichijouji smiled wide. "Ah, thank you Captain. Overachieving as always I see."

"Sir?"

"Well, that young man only asked for _one_ dance. You gave him three."

Makoto stifled an embarrassed groan.

* * *

(A/N: Thus starts the beginnings of a new story for the two former Phantom Thieves. What do you guys think so far? Please let me know in the comments, and I'll do my best to keep the updates coming!)


	2. Second Chances

"And here I am yet again, spending my Sunday night in the charming Shibuya Square in the company of a very stubborn young man. You know how Izaya-san feels about these little indulgences, Kurusu-san."

Akira gave a rebellious smirk as he continued to set up for his weekly speech. It only recently became _his_ weekly speech. "Our dear party president thinks anything that doesn't yield tangible results is a waste of time, Koizumi." He retorted to his chief of staff. "What he refuses to comprehend is just how visible this makes the Recovery Party. It's how I came aboard in the beginning, after all."

"Yes, but even though you're a talented speaker, you're just not drawing the same numbers that Toranosuke-san did." Koizumi reminded. Akira gave a shrug.

"We'll bounce back. It's what we do. Oh, heads up. It's the press." Akira grinned, recognizing the short hair of Ichiko Ohya bobbing towards them.

"Akira! How've you been!" The reporter greeted loudly. The politician rolled his eyes and returned the gesture.

"Always a pleasure, Ichiko. What brings you out here tonight?"

"Ah, the paper's a bit dry so we needed some fluff and filler." She sighed.

Akira quirked an eyebrow. "Oh? They sent a reporter of your experience for a mere fluff piece?"

"I was in the area anyways. Besides, I figured you'd be much more open because it's me!"

"I'm going to be much more _guarded_ because it's you." He teased with a grin. Ohya laughed.

"Don't worry, this is just a follow up to that interview you so generously gave me after Tora passed. There's still enough interest surrounding the Diet's youngest representative to drum up a small little column for the website."

Akira glanced over at Koizumi who gave him a warning look. He winked back and shrugged. "Sure, go ahead."

Ohya gave him a devilish smile and brought out her recorder. "So, Representative Kurusu. Now that you're settled, how do you view the future of the Recovery Party?" She asked, Akira shifting mental gears. She was a friend, but still a dangerous one to him.

"The loss of Yoshida Toranosuke has certainly impacted us all, but we strive to carry on the ideals we all share." He answered diplomatically. "The Recovery Party is one of second chances after all, most our members experiencing strife in one way or another and coming back out on top in triumph at the end."

"Any feedback from your constituents after you inherited the seat?"

"Many offered their concerns about my relative inexperience, but after working closely with Toranosuke-san for nearly a decade, I believe our values and our voting preferences would be very similar." What Akira did NOT say is how he was placed on the party's candidate list after Old Man Tora as sort of a joke. He'd been of legal age for this election cycle so Yoshida put him down after him as a kind of vote of confidence in his development. They thought they'd barely get the seat with even Tora, never mind the need for a second candidate.

"Anything unexpected with the new position, then?"

"I've closely shadowed my predecessor in the past, I felt prepared for the responsibilities that come with the post." Akira half lied, there. Old Man Tora had such a knack for easily navigating the tepid waters of politics while keeping his moral foundation so pure. Akira struggled with that, learning how necessary it was to trade votes and promises to get anything done. How his mentor managed it while retaining his moral center was still a mystery to the new representative.

"Do you foresee any upcoming merges, like so many other post-Shido parties have done?"

"I'd defer questions like that to the party president. However, despite the tragic loss of a key figure, our strength still prospers." Akira tried to sound confident, despite his own insecurities on the subject. The LPD was gobbling up small parties like his left and right these days. He also hated referring to his late mentor in such a political way.

"And what about your own future? Any special ladies in the life of the Diet's youngest member?" The reporter inquired with a grin.

Now Ohya was just teasing. Still, Akira found himself thinking about the dances he shared with Makoto the week prior, the way she looked, and the way she felt in his arms.

"No comment."

Ohya made a face at him in jest. "Have it your way. Do you mind if I record some of your speech? Just in case the paper wants to post a graphic on the site with the column."

"Go right ahead. Speaking of which, it's about time I get started." Akira nodded, stepping up onto the soapbox and projecting his voice into the crowd. "My friends! Please, listen to what I have to say!"

He knew he didn't have the same draw Old Man Tora did. Aside from the first week after the murder, when the standard crowd had gathered in confused expectation, there a rapid decline in the regulars that used to stop by to hear the motivating words of the old politician. At least they stayed for the eulogy Akira gave for his old mentor, which focused mainly on the values and hopes that Yoshida Toranosuke had for the people of Japan. While he was alive, he never really made these nights about _himself_ , and Akira hoped to respect that.

As the new Diet member gave his speech, he kept a mental tracker of the various passerbys and stragglers. He was able to achieve the attention of about a dozen at a time usually, with people coming and going throughout. Plenty of heads turned towards him at least, their walking pace slowing while traveling by.

As happy as he was to be having a small influence in these people's day, a small cynical part of him also hoped that it would help his party keep the seat next election. He could make so much more of a difference that way, with an actual vote on the floor and a voice on the various committees he was eligible for.

"...And so, my friends, I urge you to seize opportunities when you find them, and to learn from the ones you have missed. Even in regret or remorse, you should always strive to grow as a person and to find the drive to accomplish your goals." He concluded. A few people gave soft applause. It was something, at least.

Koizumi gave polite congratulations before heading off as Akira started packing up. The bustle of the city returned to the area he had been speaking, with pedestrians moving about in the faceless crowd. A slight bump against his side made him reach out instinctively and grab.

He stared at the face of a terrified teen, whose wrist he had in an iron grip, the boy's hand still holding a wallet. After the initial confusion, Akira's face softened.

"Kid... what are you doing?" He sighed sadly. The boy trembled, and began to tug at his wrist in vain. "Look, I'm not going to pretend to know your reasons why you're doing this, but you have to believe that there's another way." He lectured. The boy grunted with the effort of trying to get free. "Have you been to juvie yet?" Akira wondered, his captive whimpering in fear and desperation. "I have."

That gave the teen some pause. Akira capitalized on that. "It's not a place you want to be, trust me. Things must be hard for you, I get that. But you can still turn things around. It's on you."

"Is there a problem here?" Makoto's voice called out. Akira's heart leaped. As much as he wanted to see her again, this wasn't the best of times.

"No problem, Captain." He replied, keeping his eyes on the terrified boy staring at the police officer. "This nice young man was just returning my wallet that fell out of my pocket." Akira gently coaxed his wallet back, and brought the boy in for a whisper. "You can still do this." before letting go, the teen backing away a few steps before scampering off.

Makoto sighed. "I hate to say it, but I don't think that will do him any good. He'll just be back at it later, maybe even tonight." She assessed as she walked up. Akira turned to face her with a gentle smile.

"Perhaps. If he does, you can take him in then." He grinned. The two stood for a moment before going in for a friendly hug. "Now it's my turn to be surprised. Didn't expect you tonight. Were you watching my speech?"

"I was just passing through. Thought I'd keep out of sight. You were quite good." The captain grinned. "What was all that talk about missed opportunities? Surely a guy like you doesn't have any regrets?" Makoto teased.

Akira chuckled, looking into the eyes of an old dear friend. "I may have a few." He replied honestly.

Makoto gave a hum of consideration. "Well, in any case, I managed to scrape together that list you were after. Sort of. I found the precinct who performed the operation and have the staff list from them during that time. It's at my office if you wanted to swing by to pick it up." She offered.

Akira was going to ask why she couldn't email it, but he found himself eager for an excuse to meet with her again. "No digital copy, I take it?"

"No. The digital copies seemed to have been 'corrupted', as many things regretfully were with that whole Shido thing. The hard copy was still in the archives though. I have a photocopy for you." Makoto frowned. "Listen, be careful okay? When I looked into it a bit, things seem a bit off. The precinct assigned to Toranosuke's murder isn't exactly renowned for their diligence. I would have thought the death of a Diet member would be top priority, but it has been handled shockingly poorly."

Akira gave a nod. "I'll step lightly."

"Good. Because I'll be there to make sure you do." Makoto challenged.

"What? No. Makoto, this is my hunch, I don't want you getting any more involved. You have way too much on the line here."

"Well, it's my business now. If you're right, this is exactly the reason I became an officer in the first place." She protested. "Now that you've brought it to my attention, I can't just ignore it."

Akira's grey eyes locked with Makoto's red, the man recognizing the sheer stubborn pillar of justice that drove the woman. There were certainly worse things than spending time with her once again...

"Partners, then." He promised, extending a hand. Makoto beamed smugly and shook it.

"Good choice."

"I'll stop by tomorrow. What hours do you have?"

"Technically nine to five. Although its often expected to stay after." She responded.

"Heh. And I bet you try to be the first one in, too."

"Colonel Ichijouji makes that hard. He often comes in around 6. Beat him a couple times, though." Akira adored that about her. The woman went full throttle with just about everything. The two gave their goodbyes and reluctantly parted, Akira's mind abuzz with an abundance of subjects.

The interview he gave would likely come up soon with Izaya. That'd be easy enough to handle. Makoto looked as beautiful as ever, didn't she? It was getting pretty late, would Morgana still be in his shop? Her eyes were still so intense. He'd have to work with Koizumi on that draft from the Education committee, it had to be in by the end of the month. Makoto really seemed happy to see him again.

Akira gave a sad chuckle as he recognized the prevalence of a certain policewoman filling his thoughts. It was to be expected, wasn't it? Whenever they bumped into one another, he found himself toying with the idea of pursuing something a bit more than the friendship they had. Something always seemed to come up though.

Since he was in Shibuya, he always went into the underground to check in on Tsurukame Diamond. It seems Morgana was working tonight. "Yo! Akira!" The former feline greeted with a wide grin. He returned the wave.

"Evening, Morgana. Everything going well?"

The young man who used to be a cat shrugged. "Well enough. Business is alright. You get done with your speech?"

Akira perused the jewelry, trying to guess which pieces Morgana crafted. "Yep. Ohya stopped by, gave a quick interview. Makoto was in the crowd too." He hummed. Morgana raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? You chatted with her just the other day didn't you?"

"Yep." He braced himself for what knew what was coming.

"So you gonna actually make a move this time?"

"Don't know what you mean." Akira grinned back a little too quickly.

"Oh, please. You're not dating anyone. _She's_ not dating anyone. You didn't overhear her talking about how her career comes first, right? And both of you are in great spots now, right? So, what's your reason _this_ time?" His friend chastised. Akira opened his mouth and gave a pause.

He really didn't have an excuse, did he?

"We'll see." He allowed.

"That's more like it!" Morgana beamed. "When it works out, make sure to come to me! I'll make you a great deal!"

Akira chuckled and waved as he headed to the subway line.

He really had no excuse this time. The thought was as frightening as it was liberating.

* * *

The next day, Akira found himself trying to make sense of the office of the Deputy Commissioner. Without his pin on, he was just another face in a suit, and he enjoyed the way he could observe sometimes. The bustle of uniforms was constant, with no one staying at their desk for very long. It was not unlike how it was at the very first precinct he visited Makoto at, but this one had a much more bureaucratic atmosphere.

"Oh! It's Mr Cute Politician~" A voice called out, breaking him from his people-watching. He turned to face the smirk of a lieutenant a hair shorter than Makoto.

"Ah, you're one of Colonel Ichijouji's, aren't you?" He recognized.

"Just his secretary. You here for the Deputy Commissioner? Or, perhaps for the Captain?~" Lt Narumi wondered with a grin more cat like than even Morgana could have managed. Akira hesitated, recognizing the signs of the office gossip. But, he did need to know where to go.

"I did ask Captain Niijima for some assistance in a matter." He said, trying to sound as professional as he could to the sparkly eyed woman. The wrong kind of rumors could be devastating, to both him and Makoto. He would have to tread carefully.

"Oh ho~ I get it. Right this way, Mr Politician." She purred. Akira sighed softly and followed the woman to Makoto's office. The lieutenant peeked inside the empty room with a sigh. "She's not in at the moment it seems. She's never gone for long though. Maybe we can wait for her?" She wondered. Akira gave a shrug. "So, are you and the captain close?"

Akira gave a quiet chuckle at the 'innocent' pry. "She helped me out a ton back in high school. We keep in touch from time to time." He supplied. He figured the questions would keep coming unless he went on the offensive. "What is it like working with Captain Niijima?"

"Hmmm... Well, I'd say the captain is quite... diligent." Lt Narumi responded. Akira noted the pause.

"I'd say that's one of her defining characteristics, yes. She easy to work with?"

Another pause. "She's extremely efficient with her job, great work ethic!" The lieutenant provided diplomatically. It seems some things never change.

"Heh, you mean she holds herself to high expectations and holds everyone else to them as well." Akira grinned. Lt Narumi looked a bit sheepish.

"Captain Niijima's a great asset to the office, make no mistake. She just needs to _lighten up_ you know?" The gossip admitted in a hushed tone. Akira nodded. He did know.

"... and I want them in my inbox by tomorrow night. Shouldn't be too hard." He heard a voice approach. "Ah, Aki- Representative Kurusu. I'm sorry, hope you weren't waiting long." Makoto greeted, noticeably catching herself in the presence of her coworkers. She was with a stout-looking sergeant Akira recognized from the other night as well.

"Captain Niijima." He responded in professional kind.

"I have those documents you requested in my office." She declared loudly, ensuring that anyone paying attention knew this visit was strictly business, oh yes. "Lt Narumi, I have those compilations the Colonel wanted ready. I'll bring them by right after this."

"Mh hm. Just remember the cover sheets this time, kay?" The secretary winked and headed out. The sergeant followed, giving Akira the stink eye for some reason.

"Playing it a little close to the vest, don't you think?" He wondered as Makoto ushered him into her office. The room was small and kept regulation neat, nary a paperclip out of place.

"I know... I'm still kind of new here and I don't have a really good handle on the politics of the place yet." She sighed as she rummaged through her files. Akira hummed in understanding, even though he figured a few months was more than enough time to interact properly with the staff you were part of. He had most of his party eating out of his hand within a couple weeks. "Ah, here we are."

Makoto handed Akira an unmarked file, the man opening it to review a list of names, slightly distorted through photocopy. "Thank you. I'll go down these and see if any names strike my fancy. I'll keep you posted on anything I come across." He considered when to reach out to her again when the idea crossed his mind. "We should get together later on this. What are you doing this Friday night?"

His tone was unmistakeably flirty. He didn't quite mean it too. Maybe he did. It just came out so easily and naturally, despite the words making his heart race and his mind freeze in shock as soon as they escaped his lips. He managed to keep a poker face, though.

Makoto didn't.

That made his pulse race even more.

"Oh... um... well... I'm not sure that would work, I have dinner with Sae that evening." She replied, her eyes darting behind him to the open door where other officers passed by openly. _Right. Wrong atmosphere. Rookie mistake, Kurusu._

"No problem. I'll reach out to you when I can." Akira said, giving her a wave with the file and headed out. Makoto hesitated, looking like she very much wanted to say something more, but something kept her tongue. Akira's heart hammered in his chest as he passed by the lieutenant and sergeant (didn't they leave before he went in the office?) as the scene replayed in his mind.

It technically wasn't a rejection... She didn't exactly say 'no'... It almost seemed that she wanted to say yes. She just had plans with her sister.

...When was the last time Akira saw Sae?

A plan formed in his mind as he left the building with a bright mischievous smile on his face and a bounce in his step.

* * *

(A/N: This chapter was a game of 'try to replace as much boring exposition dump as possible with half decent dialogue'. I'm not very good at that game. It was a whole lot worse before undergoing a bunch of rewrites though. Hopefully with the boring details out of the way, I can play around a lot more in future chapters. I'm having a blast getting this thing out of my head, I hope you guys are enjoying it too! Let me know in the comments!)


	3. Confirmation

(A:N/ I got a feeling a lot of you are really going to enjoy this chapter~)

* * *

Makoto checked her wrist as she strode towards her sister's apartment building. She wasn't late, but she'd be cutting it close. It wasn't just that Sae still held her to standards of punctuality, but she herself had them as well. She left the office as soon as she was able, the week had just been so hectic.

The new recruits needed assignment, and each precinct were _supposed_ to have submitted their draft picks. After hassling the stragglers, Makoto had to work with each one to establish who went where, keeping in mind all the preferences of the recruits themselves, while balancing the staffing numbers at each location. A project of that magnitude required a great deal of focus and attention.

Which is why it took her so damn long, since her attention and focus kept getting interrupted by thoughts of Akira in her office earlier that week.

She sighed, stepping into the elevator to take her to her sister's penthouse. She really should have predicted this since he waltzed back into her life. Her attraction and feelings towards him were never going stale, it seemed.

And what was with that tone? Was he just teasing her or honestly flirting? He didn't think she rejected him, did he? He hadn't texted her since... Makoto knew romance was never her strong point, so the question nagged on her mind all week. She found herself wanting so badly to know the answers.

Makoto always had a bit of a guard up around Akira. She was aware that she liked him, but never dared to indulge too much in the fantasy of it progressing. It was always just a nice little crush to safely enjoy, occasionally daydream about, and not to allow to get out of hand. The strong platonic bond she shared with him was comforting enough, and she could be okay with it at that.

Well, mostly okay.

If he was starting to respond though... to even flirt a bit... She really could possibly do something about it this time. It was... an exciting thought that she had trouble tempering.

Trying to clear her head, she focused instead on the prospect of the evening with her sister. They originally intended it to be a weekly thing, but it slowly turned bi-weekly, with hints of monthly. Both Niijima women kept such active professional lives, after all. This was one of the 'monthly's, the last one missed for some standard reason. It'd be nice to visit with her family again, if only for the chance to vent, unwind, and relax.

Unlocking the door, Makoto let herself in. Three minutes early. Good. "Sis? I'm here!" She announced, stepping inside and slipping off her shoes.

There was a pair of men's shoes there. Strange.

"Do we have company?" She called out in curiosity as she turned the corner to the kitchen.

Akira grinned back at her.

"Yep." He answered.

She blinked.

"Oh, hey Makoto. Akira-kun contacted me earlier asking if he could crash our dinner, given the condition that he cooks. Hope that's okay?" Sae asked with a knowing smile. Akira indeed was attending to the stovetop, wearing an apron over his dress shirt, and looked adorable.

She blinked again.

"Oh. Yeah. Sure. What a surprise!" She smiled widely once her mind kicked back into the new gear. So, instead of a night of relaxation and venting, she'd have a night of tension in her heart and over-thinking each little interaction they would have.

Still, she found that she was thrilled.

Akira gave a smug little chuckle as he stirred what looked and smelled like Sojiro's curry, making Makoto's mouth water a little. "I do have other recipes," He started, catching her expression, "But your sister insisted on the classic. It's almost done."

"Makoto, why don't you help set the table, then?" Sae requested, watching the pair from the table. Akira reached up to grab the plates, offering them to Makoto with a warm smile that made her melt a little. Their hands touched as they exchanged the dishes.

"Sure thing." She replied, turning to place them down at the table. Maybe she'd allow her defenses to lower just a bit. They were kinda going down on their own anyways. "What inspired you to come tonight, Akira?"

The man shrugged as he brought the pot over to serve the rice. "Well, it's not entirely a social call. I wanted to pick Sae-san's brain a bit about what happened internally during my arrest in the Metaverse." He admitted.

Sae hummed. "He insisted I wait till you arrived before discussing it though. Basically in the aftermath, the Special Investigation Unit had its work cut out for it. The director himself was a co-conspirator and victim to Shido, and his replacement was discovered to be part of it too. With the leadership of the one institution designed to prosecute them under control, a lot of small fish got away in the confusion." She recollected as dinner was served.

Makoto sat down across from Akira, her attention on her sister as she described the events. She gave a soft squeak though, when she felt someone's foot brushing against hers.

"And of course those Diet Members caught up in the investigation all had to have special committees involved which only served to complicate matters further."

Was it an accident? Akira ate as he listened, his attention seemingly on Sae as she described the events. Makoto tried a few bites herself, her face feeling on fire and not from the curry.

"Fortunately, with politics at play, those members were much easier to get evidence on. Their peers were more than happy to throw them under the bus."

There it was again! An obvious _caress_ of her foot. It wasn't her sister, despite Sae's long legs she was clearly too far at the end of the table. She wasn't the type to tease her like that anyways. Scowling across the table, Makoto's glare was met with a teasing glance. Akira Kurusu was playing _footsie_ with her!

Was... was he testing the waters?

 _What do I do, what do I do, what do I DO?!_

"The more financial conspirators... well, those who survived the final fatal purge from Shido, didn't take long to fall. I'm quite confident we got all of _them."_

Makoto's mind panicked as she tried to keep her composure like Akira seemed to be doing so effortlessly. His calm demeanor made the woman squint her eyes slightly at the apparent challenge. She really had no choice in what to do.

She returned the playful nudge with her own toes.

Akira's soft sharp intake of breath did not go unnoticed at this, because Makoto was paying VERY close attention to his reaction. His face softened as he glanced to the side, his arrogant smirk replaced by a goofy grin. It made her heart swoon.

Akira gave a quiet cough, recovering. "What about the special force who brought me in? Did you have any dealings with them?" He wondered as under the table he gave Makoto's calf a sensual stroke with his.

That _MAN!_ Was this really happening?! Really?!

If Sae noticed her intense blush, and she was _sure_ she did, she didn't mention it and continued with the conversation as if Makoto _wasn't_ nearly dying of heart attack next to her.

"Most of them were clueless grunts. Didn't even recognize the building they were at didn't actually exist in Tokyo." Sae reported. Makoto strained to take a few more bites as she clumsily toyed with Akira's feet. Was she doing this right? "It seemed they had strict orders not to carry their phones in on the mission, the excuse given the Phantom Thief ties with a hacker during the Medjed case could compromise their positions or something."

"And who made sure of that?" Akira wondered, giving Makoto another quick sideways glance with that grin, recovering its arrogance.

Oh, that _grin._

Sae took a moment to respond with a slight frown. "I'm not sure." She confessed. Her attention turned to her little sister. "Makoto, are you feeling okay?" She wondered in mock innocence. Traitor! Sae was in on it too!

Akira chuckled as she gulped down her last biteful. "I'm sorry. It's just... I seem to be a bit _distracted_." She growled playfully at the smirking man across from her. She saw the man's expression soften.

"Sorry, may have gone a bit overboard there." He began in earnest, the teasing seemingly gone. "I did want to ask a few things of you tonight as well, if that's okay."

 _Is he...?_

"You're not seeing anyone right now, correct?"

 _Oh god._

"That's right..."

Makoto could swear the whole room could hear her pulse as it hammered in her chest and throat.

"And your career is in a very secure place at the moment, am I right?"

Oh god oh god oh _god._

"Uh huh..."

She was not ready for this. She was not prepared for this.

And that man _knew_ it.

"So if I were to ask you out on a date..." Akira let the implication hang, smiling with such tenderness Makoto nearly fainted. She hadn't experienced this intense an infatuation in so _long_. Her eyes were locked into his, the woman losing herself in those grey pools as the weight of the confession washed over her in a warm tingly embrace.

"Akira Kurusu." Sae declared after a long pause of tense silence, setting her fork down. "Are you seriously declaring your romantic interest in my little sister?" She interrogated with a half-serious, half playful tone.

"Why yes, I am." He responded simply to the challenging glare. Sae couldn't mask her pleased smirk. Akira reached out and held one of Makoto's trembling hands in his own. "Look... I know we've been friends for a while now, but... I've always felt there was potential for more there. Something or another always seemed to come up, but right now... right now I'd really like to see if we can have something more."

Makoto gulped., squeezing his hand in return.

"I'd... really like that too." She managed to reply. How could he reduce her to a flustered schoolgirl again so _easily?_

Akira's face beamed as he digested this, giving Makoto a chance to recover herself as well. Sae looked on, amused.

"Well, that only took forever." She snarked. The new couple both gave a sheepish chuckle.

"Makoto... there's so much I want to share with you... but I'm afraid I have to get going. I'm due at a party sponsor event tonight." He said with a pained face.

Makoto laughed softly. "You came here tonight to confess then disappear?" She teased. He could only shrug.

"Honestly if I kept that in any longer I would've gone a little bit crazy." He laughed. Makoto felt a little proud at that. It was comforting to know he was losing a bit of sanity over this too.

"I'll show you out." She offered. Akira stood up, putting on his suit jacket in preparation to depart.

"Sae-san. Thank you so much for a wonderful evening." He nodded towards the hostess who lifted her coffee mug in response.

"Always a pleasure, Akira-kun."

Makoto's pink face remained as she led him down the hallway. A million questions buzzed in her head like fireflies, Akira himself looking a bit bashful. All the bravado and cockiness had melted away revealing the sweet young man Makoto always admired underneath.

"So... 'always' felt that way?" She clarified, grabbing a random firefly out of the swarm.

"Hmm. Pretty close to always. I've... kinda liked you since the beginning. It's just... I liked Hifumi back then too, and things just worked out that we got together. Then I left, and you went to college, then _I_ went to college, and you were dating that guy Takeru, then I was dating Haruhi, and... well it just... never seemed to line up. Feels like I should have acted on this much sooner, huh?" He chuckled as they reached the elevator. Makoto frowned, and took the liberty to frame his face and turn it towards her.

"Akira. I could have acted too. I didn't either. Let's... let's just be happy that we're doing this now?" She smiled hopefully. Akira cupped her cheek in return, the delicacy of his affection made her nuzzle her face into the hand. His touch was so wonderfully intoxicating.

"Okay. No regrets. Although... I _will_ regret leaving here tonight without kissing you."

Makoto's heart leaped.

"Please do..." She gave a soft hum of consent, lifting her chin lightly in anticipation. Akira leaned in.

Their lips touched.

She wouldn't claim that it was magical, or made the universe stand still, or made sakura petals cascade out of nowhere, or anything ridiculous like that. But it was soft. And sweet. And made her swoon as Akira lightly strummed his fingers across her jawline. He was _good_. After a few wonderful seconds, they parted, gazing into the others' eyes.

"I'll text you after I'm done." He promised.

"You better." She smiled back.

After wiggling her fingers in a goodbye wave as the elevator doors closed, Makoto took a long breath to help steady her nerves.

Blushing deep at the fresh memory of what just transpired, she began to brace herself for the teasing she was sure to get from Sae and to try to get a handle on the immense joy fluttering through her veins. The wide smile on her face wasn't going anywhere, though. Nor was the swell in her chest. It felt like a weight that she didn't know she was carrying was gone, and the woman felt lighter than air as she came back in to the apartment.

"Well then." Her sister grilled as she returned. "Details."

"We kissed." Makoto replied back with a dreamy expression.

"That much I figured."

"He's going to text me later. We'll work things out then. It's just... this is... I can't even think straight right now!"

Sae drew her into a hug.

"I'm so pleased that you two have sorted that out. It was painful sometimes seeing the both of you dance around the topic."

"So you approve?" The little sister asked, a little meekly.

"You know I want the best for you, Makoto. And you'll be hard pressed to find a young man better than him." Sae smiled, letting her go from the familial embrace. "Besides. I want little Niijimas running around, and _I'm_ certainly not going to have them."

" _S-sis!_ "

* * *

The night was so much more than Makoto could have ever dreamed. After Akira left, she did get her chance to gush, and vent, and relax with her sister, both the Niijima women chatting about things they didn't often speak about.

She felt a little silly. And foolish. And girly.

But, she could allow herself to enjoy that.

A faint happiness remained on his lips as she cuddled up in her bed after getting home, the woman trying not to seem like she was waiting for the text message she was promised. She just happened to be browsing on her phone. That was all.

Recognizing the signs, she closed her eyes with a sigh. She'd have to decide. Consciously decide to allow herself fall for Akira. It wasn't going to be an easy thing. Though, that man sure did his best to make it easy.

It really had been a while since she experienced such infatuation, but she could still recall her last real relationship. Its buildup, its start, the course it took, and the end of it.

She didn't harbor ill will towards Takeru, really. It was a valuable experience for her after everything was said and done. Full of both fond memories and embarrassing ones, and she learned some very important things about herself. Essential things she'd have to keep in mind when approaching this relationship with Akira.

The scattered first dates that didn't go anywhere in the years that followed didn't provide much, but at least it gave her an idea of what she _didn't_ want. But that stuff came easily. It was the things that she wanted that would prove most difficult to admit.

She was sure, though, that she wanted things with Akira to work. That was more than enough at this early stage in their relationship.

So, Makoto decided she'd let herself fall. But, she wouldn't allow herself to get carried away. She'd be open, but still reasonably guarded. She'd hope for the best, but temper her expectations. And she _wouldn't_ let herself use the 'L-word' unless she was completely 100% _sure_.

This relationship was going to be a new complication in her life, but a _very_ welcome one.

Her phone buzzed, and her breath caught. Her smile returned to her face as she flicked her chat open.

AKIRA: So, all this considered, I would have enjoyed your company this evening a whole lot more.

AKIRA: But alas, my staff does need money in order to get paid.

MAKOTO: It's alright. Salary is important.

AKIRA: Ah good, you're still up.

AKIRA: You busy this weekend? I really want to see you again.  
MAKOTO: I help teach a women's self defense class tomorrow. Maybe Sunday?

AKIRA: Sundays are never good for me I'm afraid...

Makoto felt a little deflated. They were coming across hurdles right out of the gate. Still, Akira seemed really determined to work with her on it, which lifted her spirits.

AKIRA: How long do you have for lunches?

MAKOTO: About an hour.

AKIRA: Great. I have a bit more freedom with mine. Want to grab something together Monday? Something close to you.

She felt the excitement already, the giddiness buzzing through her limbs.

MAKOTO: It's a date. There's a quaint little cafe down the block from the office. 1 PM.

AKRIA: I can't wait. ;)

Staring at her screen to see if the little dots returned, she finally allowed herself to finally set the phone down. She wondered what was going through that man's head right now. Her own was crowded with all sorts of things. She had all sorts of unanswered questions, so many things she wanted to communicate, an abundance of details to sort out.

But for now, it could wait until Monday.

She lay in bed with a smirk plastered across her face. She'd be prepared this time.

* * *

(A/N: My initial assessment of the update schedule did not take into account just how much FUN I'm having when writing this. And re-writing this. This chapter in particular underwent lots of changes, as Makoto started out a LOT more flustered. Although that was funny and cute and fluffy, that was also 'teen schoolgirl Makoto', not 'adult Police Captain Makoto', so I let the woman be _slightly_ more composed during that part. I also found myself using the word 'smile' waaaay too much. Hopefully as things develop I'll keep a good balance. Let me know how things are shaping up!)


	4. Expectations

Akira checked his watch as Makoto approached. Two minutes early. Not bad. He himself only arrived at the diner three minutes ago. She was obviously on her lunchbreak, the woman adorned in her uniform which Akira knew not to compliment her on. She often remarked how annoyed she was that men would fetishize her choice of career and the clothes that came with it.

He could still find it hot, though.

"Hey there." He greeted simply.

"Hey."

The two stood a bit awkwardly as they stumbled past the niceties. Akira chuckled a bit at his apprehension as he reached out and grabbed Makoto's hand, leading her in. "We don't have time to be bashful." He winked, bringing her hand to his lips for a kiss. He wasn't sure how she felt about affection yet, but a kiss on the hand was safe enough. She gave him a soft chuckle and blush, which was more than enough for him.

The two were seated and ordered a couple drinks, sitting across from the other as they both sought out what to say next. That little lip bite she did when she was hesitant was adorable, but Akira knew he'd probably have to get things going. "This is a nice place, eat here often?"

Makoto shook her head. "No, but I know a couple coworkers stop in from time to time." She answered. He looked around, not seeing any other officers.

"You okay with being here with me then? I know at the office you were a little... secretive."

"I'm sorry about that. I just... don't know how we'd be interpreted around the office." Makoto looked away in shame.

Reaching across the table, Akira grabbed a hand reassuringly. "Hey, it's fine. I got to be a bit careful about rumors myself too."

"It's on that subject... I figured..." His date began, fidgeting a little as she gained up the momentum to breach what was on her mind. "That we could work out a few things about... us?"

The man nodded. He knew that in order to forge something new between them, some details would need to be hammered out. And Makoto was definitely the type to strike while the iron was hot.

"Sure thing." He agreed, a thought occurring to him. "You... made a list, didn't you?"

Makoto's face turned pink as she pulled it out, her eyes daring him to make a comment.

"That's... very you." He allowed himself to say in smug satisfaction.

"I figured... thins would be best if we could be open and honest with one another on these things. I know its going to be a bit awkward, but a good relationship is based off good communication, right?"

Akira sat back a little and braced himself. This certainly was something she would do, addressing things head on and immediately, trying to leave as little room for doubt and misunderstandings as possible. He really admired that, but it was also asking for a lot. Such openness and honesty right at the start held a lot of risk if their expectations didn't match up, and part of the fun of dating was figuring it out. Still... she was a brilliant woman in many things, but certainly not factors of the heart. This was probably the only way she COULD figure things out.

Requesting something like this required a great deal of trust. Its something he didn't think she could try on anyone she didn't trust herself, and that level of honesty was a good sign on how serious she was about this whole thing, wasn't it?

"Sure thing, let's begin." He agreed.

Makoto gave a sigh of relief she was holding onto since Akira displayed his hesitation, then started with the list she agonized her weekend over. "First thing, an easy one. Just how do you view this relationship?"

He could only laugh softly. That was far from easy to admit so honestly. Still...

Akira took a moment to gaze into the questioning, expectant eyes of the woman he admired for so long and decided to go for broke.

"When I got together with my previous girlfriends, it usually stemmed from some idle curiosity. I felt an attraction there, and wanted to see just how far things would go." He began, Makoto looking a little uncertain. "But with you... I confess... whenever I did picture us together, I could only think that it would only either result in total success, or total heartbreak." He chuckled, breaking the tension he was feeling to admitting that. "I would... much prefer it to be the former."

He watched her expression carefully as she digested this, looking like she was struggling a bit to summon the resolve to respond. "I... also feel the same way. It may seem presumptuous of me, but I have great hopes that this could end up in something... permanent for the both of us."

Akira's heart swelled at the implications, his imagination running away with him a little on possible futures. He found himself reflecting his date's expression.

Makoto gave a small cough. "So.. with that... I assume we can agree on exclusivity?"

"I've never dated more than one woman at a time. It's not me." He was able to answer that one easily enough.

"I'm... very glad." She nodded. "Next, I'd like to talk about work. Obviously our careers are very important to the both of us."

"Naturally."

"I don't mean to make it sound like our relationship isn't important or anything, and I don't want to use language on 'what takes priority' or 'comes first'..." Makoto said, trying to sort out her feelings. "But... it is something that we're both going to have to balance. I wouldn't ask you to sacrifice anything and... wouldn't expect you to ask that of me either." She said with a hint of an edge. Akira easily saw the barbed wire around that particular subject and respectfully avoided it. He felt the same anyways, which made it easy not to broach.

"Agreed. Like today." He grinned. "I've been looking forward to this little rendezvous all weekend. I'm confident we'll both find ways to steal a bit of time for one another."

"That's okay though? If things DO work out the way we want... well.. it's something that we're always going to have to deal with, isn't it? I mean, if we wanted to start a family-" Makoto cut herself short with a little squeak, glancing down again with the cutest blush. How could Akira let that one slide?

"Were you... thinking of having a family?" He prodded gently with a wide grin.

"I mean... if things work out... and the timetable at work matched up... I... wouldn't be opposed to... at least one..." She admitted cautiously, glancing anywhere but Akira's eyes.

"Or possibly two..." He raised the stakes with a cocky giddiness. Makoto sat fidgeting, but without protest, which made his pulse quicken. The two sat in a brief silence as the weight of their aligned goals sank into their imaginations. That's why talk like that this early was so dangerous. The dream was just so damn alluring. "Food's here." He remarked, letting the arrival of their lunch give them time to recover.

Makoto took a few bites, regaining her composure. "I think we may be getting ahead of ourselves a little here." She assessed. Akira nodded in agreement. "Let's tone it back a bit. How do you view our frequency of contact?" She asked, her tone businesslike but her face still tinged red.

Akira was glad for the new train of thought and considered it. "I think the texting we have now works well. Wouldn't be insulted if we missed a day or two if things got busy." He gauged. "As for dates, well... I'd like to see you a lot, but with work we'd be lucky to get one every week or so."

"Acceptable assessment." She responded. Akira found the way she was trying to play it cool extremely charming. "As for dates, I'd like to go over the financial aspect."

Akira raised an eyebrow. He was pretty curious about her approach to this as well. "Go ahead."

Makoto took a sip of her water. "I'm willing to accept your generosity, given that you are willing to accept mine." She proposed. Akira laughed.

"So, whoever doesn't pay has to the next time?"

"Yes. Also: dibs."

"Wait, what?"

"On paying for our lunch date. Dibs."

"Now hold on. _I_ was the one who asked you out."

"Yes. And I chose the location and time. And called dibs." She grinned smugly.

"... Fine. I'll get the next one then." Akira conceded. Looks like his wallet was staying in his pocket today. Her expression of victory was just so cute, both secure in the knowledge that of _course_ there would be a 'next one'. Makoto glanced at her list.

"That does bring up another subject. Have you read about the ways people show affection?"

"Can't say I have."

"Well, the idea is that you can express your feelings through gifts, words, actions, meaningful presence, or touch. With paying for dates, I was also curious if you ever felt compelled to give gifts or the like."

Akira was sure she looked that stuff up online. Still, he thought back. It's true he'd pick up a knick knack or such for a friend. "I suppose I have gotten little things. Nothing extravagant."

"Good. I'd honestly feel a bit uncomfortable receiving something expensive. Also, please no flowers." She smiled. "Do you have any preferences?"

"Nah, I have enough clutter in my place already. Although, I am a little interested in that 'touch' you mentioned." He teased, enjoying the way Makoto squinted her eyes back at him, then gave a small little smirk.

"I... do not approve of public displays. Although in private..." She said, leaning in to whisper. "I can be awfully.. _receptive_." She purred. Now Akira felt a bit warm, and Makoto gave a victorious laugh of delight. She no doubt rehearsed that, for this very reason. If she wanted to play...

"Well, just what is your definition of 'private'?" Akira fired back with a playful smirk. This was fun. "I mean, we could be out in public, but with no one around or looking..."

"Use your best judgment." She advised.

"Remember you said that." He replied. His judgment and hers may be slightly different.

"I'm confident you'll learn the proper alignment."

"It may take a bit of exploration to do so~"

"Pray your exploration doesn't take you off a cliff." She warned.

"Ah, but then I'd just fall harder for you, wouldn't I?"

Makoto paused, and Akira counted that as a win.

She gave a little cough, looking down at her list and not at Akira. This should be interesting...

"We _should_ probably go over... intimacy." She breached delicately. Akira wasn't sure on the details, but he theorized that Makoto wasn't especially experienced in the matter. He felt he had a pretty acceptable past in that regard, so she was probably feeling a little inadequate.

"We can reach that point when we're _both_ ready." He assured. She gave him a warm grateful smile that made him melt a little. His ego _did_ inflate a little bit also, at the realization that she was actually thinking about that with him though. Not that he didn't already think about it with her, he was a healthy male after all. But knowing the idea was in her head that they could be sleeping together made it impossible not to feel a boost in confidence.

"I'd also appreciate a degree of discretion in that as well." She requested. "A gentleman like you certainly wouldn't kiss and tell. And in regards to telling... what should we say to other people regarding us?"

"Hmm... Can't say I wouldn't be tempted to broadcast from the rooftops that I'm seeing the most amazing woman ever," He winked, Makoto rolling her eyes with a smirk. "but I'd think it's okay to be honest to whoever may ask. Oh, except Morgana and the others. I want us to go there together."

Makoto knew of where he meant. Every so often, Akira would return to LeBlanc, often planning around the same time when Futaba and Morgana would visit Sojiro. They were like his second family. "Only fair, since Sis already knows." She considered. "I'm excited to see their reaction."

There was a comfortable lull in the conversation as they both ate their lunch, Akira glancing across the table often to enjoy the sight of the remarkable woman opposite. It gave him the opportunity to take stock of all the emotion swirling around his core. The discussion was so forward and blunt, but wrapped in Makoto's wishes and desires. He was so pleased that his own plans and goals matched with hers so well. He was also a tad anxious, the commitment they were already discussing on their first date was rather severe. Some of these things he didn't even talk about with some of his previous girlfriends at all. That was probably a good sign in where things could be heading with Makoto, but it also reflected just how bad things could go for him if it doesn't work out.

Still, Akira faced the risk with eager giddiness and dared to hope. It felt too good NOT to.

"I'm really enjoying this." He told her earnestly as they were finishing up their meals. Makoto gave a sheepish but pleased expression. "I was honestly a little worried things would be too awkward between us on our first date, given the history we have together. But even talking about these things... it all feels so natural."

"Speak for yourself, it's taken me all weekend to work up the nerve to address these things." Makoto groaned a little, with an appreciative chuckle from Akira with how cute it made her look. "Though... I'm glad I can talk to you about these things too. It takes a great deal of trust to be so open, and I thank you for it. I just know I'd be second guessing every little thing unless I knew this stuff outright."

Akira reached across the table and held her hand again. Part of him never wanted to let go. "I trust you. A lot. And I know you trust me. Please don't let yourself get all confused about anything, I'm willing to answer _any_ awkward questions that come up. Just like I'll be sure to ask you."

Makoto smiled softly.

"Such as, what _are_ you're measurements?"

Which turned into a playful scowl. Akira gave a laugh and squeezed his date's hand.

"Come on, let's get the check, we got to get back to work." The two took another brief repose to digest both their words and food, waiting for the check. When it arrived, Akira DID make a playful grab for it, but allowed Makoto to snatch it away from him.

"Mine. So... um... when would you like to do this again?" Makoto broached.

"Well, I know I said about once a week, but... Any chance Thursday night would work?" He hoped. Makoto's face beamed.

"Yes! It does."

Akira's heart sang. He already had a few ideas. "Great! I'll text you the details once arrangements are made." The two made their way to the exit, their hands brushing a few times before clasping. The place had a small corridor with steps leading down to the outside, and a flash of inspiration had Akira stop and pause. This place seemed secluded enough...

"Akira? What are you doing?"

He smirked.

"Using my judgment."

"What are you- Mmmph!"

His lips captured hers as they were on the stairs, his advance pushing her against the wall of the narrow hallway. He wanted this from the moment he left her in front of the elevators Friday night, and he was going to make sure she knew it to. The kiss started passionate but restrained, Akira tempering the initial intensity until he felt Makoto start to reflect it. It quickly increased with her eager responsiveness. He poured a great deal of desire, longing, and tenderness into the affection, hoping to properly convey to his date just how she made him feel. He thought he did a good job at that.

"That was.. a bit... steamy..." Makoto whispered against his lips as he withdrew slightly.

"It was just a taste of what I have for you, Makoto." He replied in earnest, the two keeping close as they gazed into the others' eyes, locked in the intimacy. The jangle of bells indicated one of the doors opened, and the two jumped apart, making their way down the steps past an approaching customer with a blush and wide grin on both their faces. They stood, facing each other out on the sidewalk once outside. "Till Thursday."

"Thursday." Makoto repeated, the couple savoring their last moment before parting in opposite directions. They both stole a glance over their shoulder when leaving.

It wasn't until he was back on the subway heading towards his office that Akira was able to properly form coherent thoughts unrelated to that woman. She left his mind so wonderfully cluttered, his heart so light and anxious. He hadn't felt this exact way ever, though the attraction and infatuation were familiar enough. He understood that he cared for her in a myriad of ways. Platonic, a bit familial, a healthy dose of sexual, and a rapidly increasing romantic. He would have to ensure he was honest not only with her, but with himself as well as these desires and emotions swirled around inside him, the man eager to explore and enjoy the journey ahead.

But until then, he still had other things to do. He was heading back to the Diet Building, where committees, proposals, meetings, and other less interesting but still very important matters needed addressing. He'd have to get his head back in the game, as much as he didn't want to.

There was still the matter of his other burning passion. Yoshida Toranosuke's murder. The reminder of that quickly turned his mind sour, a cold rage mixed with anguished grief taking hold of the man, replacing the other feelings he had been enjoying. In his downtime, he had been going through the list Makoto gave him, looking into the backgrounds, social media, and public information about the officers from his arrest, trying to find possible suspects. He was only a third of the way through, no one exactly sticking out but a couple flagged as possibilities. Once he assembled a list he'd have to find a way to look into each one further, but he'd cross that bridge once he got to it.

Makoto technically was a distraction from that, and it made Akira feel a twinge of guilt. He knew Old Man Tora would want him to live his life happily, and dating his longtime crush was certainly doing that, but there was still a large part of his heart yearning for justice. Or possibly vengeance.

As Akira made his way back into the Diet building, he once again had to remind himself of the difference between the two in order to settle his uneasy heart.

* * *

(A/N: Fluffy goodness abounds! I really emphasized with Makoto in this chapter, I may have had a few first date approaches similar to hers. And may have scared a few first dates off as a result. Still, logistics and expectations need to be discussed and a lot of people approach that in different ways. I felt this way was very in character for her, even though it might feel like cheating for some. Not much headway in the investigation side of things this chapter, but it was only a couple days after Akira discussed things with Sae so I'm not too hung up on it. Things regarding that should progress nicely in future chapters. Let me know what parts you liked, what parts annoyed you, or what parts you glossed over, I enjoy any feedback you have to offer!)


	5. Catch On

(A/N: This is going to be one of those chapters with 'artistic interpretations' of Japanese politics. Please don't take what I portray as accurate.)

* * *

Makoto had spent the past couple days in a strange mood. She felt uplifted and giddy, yet anxious and dreadful. Things at work were going normal, but she found herself distracted from it all. As much as it was fun, it also made her a little frustrated at herself. It was more good than not though, so she could allow some of the cons if it accompanied the pleasant inner buzz she carried with her.

After the lunch date Monday, Akira texted her that night instructing her to dress casually and in layers for Thursday night, and where to meet up. Makoto could only deduce they'd be spending the evening outdoors, and checked the forecast to confirm adequate weather for it. The more pressing issue was what to actually wear.

She hated herself for it, it felt so cliché and girly to feel self conscious about just what to put on to present herself for Akira. Pretty much her whole non-police wardrobe prioritized practicality over fashion, and she kept finding herself wanting fashion. Ann once described her style as being 'elegant and mature', so perhaps she should capitalize on that? Thinking on the girls she knew Akira dated, she couldn't say any of them dressed outright 'cute'. So she should be fine just dressing as her normal self, right?

So early Thursday evening when she got off at the Ichigaya station, she wore a simple but classy blazer over her plain top. It suited her, and helped accentuate the hips that she was so proud of. She quickly spotted her date, looking rather nice himself in his jacket and dress shirt. He was carrying a pair of bento boxes and fishing rods. The sight filled her with a goofy happiness.

"I haven't gone fishing since I was little." She giggled as Akira greeted her with a kiss to her hand. It was cheesy, but still made her heart flutter.

"Its been a while for me too. Although I used to go fairly regularly. Figured it was time to enjoy it again." He reasoned.

"And the bentos?"

"Some homemade sushi for a little picnic. The place stocks the pond so they want their harvest back, so I figured we can pretend to eat out catches."

"Mmh. So if you don't catch anything, you go hungry?" She teased. Akira laughed and gave her a nudge as they made their way towards their destination.

"I suppose we could do that. Or if the other person was feeling generous, they could share their winnings..." He considered. "But its really easy to get into. I'd be happy to help out anything you're unfamiliar with."

"I'm confident I can manage." She boasted, hoping her unease didn't broadcast. Walking beside Akira felt nice, but it could feel nicer. She debated grabbing his arm, but despite the clarification they went through previously, she was still uneasy about pushing boundaries like that. Akira must have sensed something, because he casually took her hand into his free one with a confident smirk. Makoto gave a soft coo, escalating by pressing herself against his arm and matching his pace. There. Much better.

The two exchanged pleasantries as they arrived and set up, the weather calm and the atmosphere relaxed as they cast their lines into the still water. Akira used the excuse of teaching her how to cast to get his arms around her for a little while, Makoto making no excuse to press herself into his embrace while he did so.

"This is nice..." Makoto hummed as she felt herself relax against Akira as they sat side by side.

"Mmh. Relaxing. Could use a night like this after the week I've had." He sighed, looking across the pond.

"Rough time at work?" Makoto ventured, her date shifting slightly as if debating whether or not to divulge. "I want to listen." She clarified for him.

"It's nothing major. The Education Committee's got a draft for a bill coming up. Supposed to help supply schools with basic materials for cheap."

"That sounds good."

"Of course it does. No one would dare oppose such a proposal. The only thing is, the language used in the draft makes it so the only supplier eligible would be just one company. Who just so happens to be a major sponsor of the LDP. The bill could do so much more if other companies could benefit..." Akira lamented with a sigh. Makoto frowned.

"Aren't you on that committee?"

"Yes."

"So fix it." She said simply. Akira chuckled.

"Were it so easy."

"I'm not saying it would be easy. But if you feel that way, shouldn't you find a solution?"

Akira gave his date a long look, then let out a sigh. "A lot of what I do in the Diet requires compromise. I didn't appreciate just how much until I was thrust into the job. Old Man Tora... well he always seemed to have such an ironclad conviction. He always seemed to know what to do. It still ate away at him too though."

Makoto gave a nod as she listened to him unwind, touched that Akira still trusted her enough to express his troubles to her. She wondered if she could vocalize some of her own issues that she's been keeping deep within her as well.

"It's frustrating sometimes. Knowing that more can be done but unable to make it happen." He lamented, turning to her. "I guess it's the same with you?"

She breathed in deep. He wanted to share, and sharing involved both giving AND receiving. Makoto bit her lip as she dared to touch upon the feelings she kept hidden from everyone at work.

"Very much so." She admitted, fidgeting slightly. It was a little uncomfortable, but she pressed on. "The biggest challenge I face is getting people to actually do what I need them too. It feels like... I don't quite get the respect I desire to make that happen."

Akira gave a shrug. "Oh, I think you have their respect. You just need to work on their loyalty. That will come in time."

"Hmm?"

"Well think about it. You shot up the ranks so fast, you only spent what, a little over a year at each position? Not really much time to build a reputation with your peers. But now... I mean, you're not going anywhere for a good while, right? Perhaps its time to work on those inter-office relationships."

"I have a good professional relationship with my coworkers." Makoto protested.

"Mmh. Perhaps it could help to have a friendly one too?" Akira ventured. She felt a little attacked at that, having shared an insecurity only to have her date criticize her for it.

"I've succeeded quite well getting where I am through my merits and professionalism." She boasted, Akira raising an eyebrow and catching the ice in her tone. He countered it with warmth.

"Wonderfully so, in my opinion. Now imagine how much further you can make it with the support of the office." He gave a disarming smile. "Surely you've seen how the Deputy Commissioner interacts with his peers?"

Makoto wanted to disagree, a knee jerk reaction from her hurt pride, but she held back and let herself recall the times she shadowed Colonel Ichijouji. He _did_ have quite a camaraderie with pretty much everyone. "...Perhaps." She allowed, digesting this. The way her coworkers treated her boss and the way they treated her was quite noticeably different. "So you're saying I should lighten up?"

Akira gave a chuckle.

"Mmh. You just might have the opposite problem." Makoto assessed, half out of insight, half out of spite to get Akira back for the unease she felt. "If you're after a stronger conviction, then maybe you need to _tighten_ up."

Akira gave her a surprised look, which melted into an admiring gaze. "You might have something there." He conceded gently. Then, more excited, "Oh! You have something there!" He called out as Makoto felt a tug on her line. The jerk of her pole in her grip snapped her attention back to the water, the thrill of the hunt filling her up as Akira helped her reel in her catch. It wasn't that big a fish, but it made her proud to have caught it.

"Looks like I'm eating tonight~" She boasted with a wide grin, the previous negative emotions forgotten as she shared in her triumph. Makoto snatched a box and quickly popped a roll into her mouth with a smug hum. It tasted delicious, too.

"Ha ha, looks like I might have to catch up..." Her date chuckled, turning his attention to the water. She saw his eyes focus and he recast the line, a bite tugging on his pole a mere moment later.

"Cheater! You're using your Third Eye!" Makoto accused as Akira reeled in his catch. He gave her a wink as he grabbed a roll for himself. "It still works for you, then."

"Yeah. Gives me a headache if I use it too much though." He admitted. "It was originally gifted to me by Yaldabaoth. But still lingers even this long after his defeat. Part of that is why I started my investigation into Old Man Tora's strange situation."

"Any progress on that front?"

"I've gone through most the list now. Narrowed down a few possibilities."

Makoto and Akira let their lines dangle as they leaned gently into the other. "Tell me about it."

"Well, its nothing professional, but most of them had fairly active social media accounts. Lucked out with a group of them taking a picture at a bar together the night of the murder, so they were out. Found a couple spirited posts about politics from a couple of them, one tends to vacation in England, and with that noble we ran into in Shido's palace, I figured it'd be a possible lead. Another has a brother working for the station that Okumura was tied up in, and another interned under Ooe before joining the force. In the end though, it's just grasping at straws. I just... can't accept things as they are."

Makoto nuzzled into Akira's side to comfort him, the man staring out at the water for a few moments. "Anything I can do?" She offered. "We're supposed to be partners in this remember."

"Mmh. I remember." He confirmed, mulling over his thoughts. "I figure... if any of them WERE part of the Shido conspiracy, they'd operate similarly. Any chance you can look into missing person reports? Possibly of psience researchers or students?"

"You think whoever it was may have... 'covered their tracks'?"

"Given how ruthless those who survived were, I wouldn't be surprised."

"I can look into easily enough."

"It won't look suspicious for you?"

Makoto smiled, touched by his concern for her career. "Its actually a pretty standard request. No risk." She assured. Akira nodded and looked back at the water, casting his line again and reeling in another small fish. "Hehee... those as big as they get?" She teased.

"Nah, but for the bigger ones you need the right bait." Akira grinned, then a strange expression flashed across his features as if a thought occurred to him. Makoto was about to bring it up when he rummaged through his supplies. "I do have some boilies if you want the bigger ones. Or some coffee to go with your dinner?" He offered.

She accepted the thermos and snuggled in a little closer. "You know, this isn't fair."

"What's not?"

"How amazing you are at food and drink."

"Years of practice."

"And Boss's wisdom?"

"And Boss's wisdom."

"Well, everything tastes wonderful. Thank you for this, Akira." She hummed, leaning in to kiss his cheek. She'd have to try to show off her own culinary skill in return. She started to consider what she could whip up when a faint blush creeped across her face, Makoto realizing she was considering having him over to her place for their next date. That wouldn't be to forward, would it? Probably would... She'd find something else.

"My pleasure." The rest of the evening went by with the two enjoying the others company, chatting comfortably and sharing body heat.

* * *

The next day proved to be just as bright as the days before for Makoto as she hummed a tune, typing through her emails. Part of her kind of resented how easily her mood was improved by being in a relationship, but the majority of her was glad for the lift in spirit. Although there WERE aspects of her job that required a firmer hand, such as Lt Narumi's tardiness. The secretary was about a half hour late this morning, giving the Captain time to consider how to approach the matter when she finally peeked her head in.

"Um... Hi there, Captain. Listen... sorry... my little sister's been a bit sick and-"

Makoto held up a hand to silence the fearful woman. The secretary was actually trembling a little. It seemed Ice-Queen Niijima's reputation was already well-established, so maybe she _could_ afford a little leeway...

"It seems I missed you when taking roll call this morning. I'm confidant you were just away from your desk, working diligently as always." Captain Niijima said, Lt Narumi's eyes widening in disbelief.

"Um... yes! Of course!"

"Very good. Don't let me detain you."

The secretary gave her a relieved and grateful smile before scampering off, leaving Makoto with a strange pleased sensation.

 _See that, Akira?_

* * *

Representative Kurusu typed rapidly at his laptop as his chief of staff knocked on the door. "Kurusu-san, just what are you up to?" Koizumi asked with a grin.

Akira paused his typing for a moment. "You're going to have to be more specific."

"I just overheard the Education Committee's chairman. Seems a newer member of his party's been giving him grief over the bill we're working on."

"Is he now?"

"Isn't that the same man you had lunch with?"

"Could be. Figured with both of us starting out, it'd be to our benefit to make connections."

"I see. And the fact this rookie has a reputation for being brash, loud, and obnoxious didn't mean anything."

"Of course not. I mean, naturally we'd both be sharing what we were up to, and any complaints we had."

"Naturally."

"And if that impassioned newbie felt he could make a case, far be it for me to stop him."

Koizumi chuckled. "It's still not going to amount to much. The committee will still present the draft this afternoon."

"Unless a new edit composed by a naive upstart who doesn't know any better makes its way onto the proposal." Akira grinned, hitting save and handing the ejected flash drive to his chief of staff.

Koizumi took it. "They could still change it back on the floor." He said solemnly.

"Yes, but it would have to be in front of everyone, they would have to explain why, and then it would be up for debate."

The two held eye contact, trying not to smirk. "Very good, Kurusu-san." Koizumi winked, heading out to make the change. Akira leaned back in satisfaction.

 _See that, Makoto?  
_

* * *

(A/N: Gah, I'm not too confident in this chapter, feels so clumsy and heavy handed. Writing for people much more intelligent than you are is tough! I refined it as much as I was able to in edits though. I think I lack confidence after reading such quality works out there you guys are making. I'm open to any input on how to make things more subtle! Or, if you feel this works as is please let me know as well!)


	6. Consequence

Representative Kurusu sighed as he absentmindedly doodles in the margins of his notepad, the Recovery Party President Izaya droning on about future developments, schedules and plans. It had been a late night for Akira, finally tracking down one of his suspects and subtly discovering his whereabouts the night of his mentor's murder. The officer who took holidays in England apparently was really into Bon Odori folk dancing, and religiously attended the biweekly meetings. Overseas he boasted, actually _boasted_ , that he takes part in the Morris Dance there. It was just too ridiculous. He briefly considered taking Makoto out to try it, but quickly extinguished the idea. Still, in the end it was one suspect down.

One suspect down and still an entire list to go.

Things weren't moving fast enough for Akira. He could feel the burning rage and grief that fueled his efforts dwindling, leaving behind a growing emptiness that threatened to smother him with its weight. He had hoped Makoto would help offset that, but as strong and immense as his feelings for her are, they seemed to occupy a wholly different part of his heart.

Akira rubbed his eyes as Izaya listed his obligations when mention of a certain committee caught his ear.

"And next Friday don't forget to attend the Police Oversight board at two. Nothing interesting going on, but your presence will set a good example for-"

Akira groaned, wincing in realization, the icy dread filling his veins for what he needed to do.

"Izaya-san?"

"What now, Kurusu?"

"I can't be part of that committee anymore."

"What? Why the hell not?" The man sputtered.

"It'd be conflict of interests." Akira sighed with slight embarrassment, bracing for the argument. "My girlfriend's a cop."

"Huh? When did this happen?"

"Couple weeks ago."

"Then dump her."

Akira's eyes flashed with a dangerous fire that made Izaya nearly jump back. "Not happening."

Izaya frowned, shaking his head in disbelief as he processed this information. "Kurusu, do you know how many strings we had to pull to get on that board? If a scandal breaks out, we NEED to be seen as part of the solution."

Akira bowed in apology. "I know. I'm sorry."

"And with your past, you're the PERFECT representative for the board! Are you sure there's no way you'd reconsider?" The almost audible warning growl of Akira's expression made his party president wince, giving a sigh afterwards. "I swear Kurusu... with how much trouble this causes us, you better end up marrying this girl." He grumbled, thinking ahead. "Yeah... yeah... and knock her up, too. We can run the 'Family Man' angle at elections. Couldn't do that with Yoshida." He mumbled in consideration.

Akira scoffed at the cold political mind of his president, admitting to himself that the idea was rather tempting, for more legitimate reasons.

* * *

Captain Niijima didn't like the smirk Lt Narumi was giving her as she approached the secretary's desk. "I've gathered the signatures the Colonel asked for." Makoto reported guardedly as she handed the bundle of papers to the woman.

Lt Narumi beamed. "Thank you Captain. So, I saw an interesting little blurb in the news this morning." She gossiped. Makoto resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"That so?"

"Mmh. Seems like Mr Cute Politician resigned his position on the Police Oversight committee, due to 'conflicts of interest'. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you~?"

The news surprised her, guilt at the lengths Akira was going through for their relationship. She felt a little touched, too. "I... see."

Sgt Saito perked up, frowning in offense. "What? Captain, I thought you shot him down!" He nearly whined.

Makoto sighed. Akira _had_ said that they could share with those who asked. She just wasn't sure she wanted to let her workplace know. It wasn't really any of their business, but it also could help build more of the connection she's apparently been missing. She decided she could afford letting out the truth. "I... merely informed him of a conflict of time. He... found a way around it." She shared with a slight blush, the sergeant looking defeated, and the lieutenant squealing in delight.

"Why _Captain_! I never imagined you to be the sort~!" The woman purred. "Oh, you're missing your cover sheet..." She noted when looking through the paperwork she was handed. Makoto gave a small gasp at the silly mistake, reaching out to take it back to fix it when the secretary winked. "I'll take care of it. Don't let me detain you~" Lt Narumi quoted back conspiratorially. Makoto felt a warm camaraderie and stifled a smile.

"Very good." She nodded, turning and retreating to her office with pink still tinging her face. Looking online, she found the small blurb the secretary mentioned. It was no more than a few sentences in the sidebar, Makoto figured the woman must have Akira's name on some sort of notification to have come across it. She shook her head with a soft chuckle when a polite knock rapped on her door. "Come in."

Colonel Ichijouji's entrance made Makoto stiffen. "Good morning, Captain. I hear you've entered into a relationship with that charming fellow you danced with?"

Frowning in slight confusion, she nodded. "Yes, sir..."

Her boss gave a warm chuckle. "It also seems he's willing to give up some influence for you. Quite admirable. Would you be willing to do the same?"

Makoto suppressed the panic that shot through her at the direction of the conversation, the question catching her off balance but the answer in her heart crystal clear. "Of course! But... I'm not following."

Colonel Ichijouji shrugged. "Well, it wouldn't reflect well on us if you had authority over the staffing at the SIU. Imagine if that man ever was under investigation." She gave a slight tremor, seeing the point clearly now. As long as she was romantically involved with a Diet Member, she'd have to be restricted from working with an entire department. How would that affect her? Her breath grew a little heavier, and the Deputy Commissioner made a calming gesture with his hands. "Settle down, it's okay. There's plenty of precedent, lots of relatives, in-laws, and spouses of politicians work in law enforcement. I tend to handle the SIU personally anyways, so it really isn't any trouble to accommodate."

Makoto let her heart rate fall back down, closing her eyes in relief. "Thank you, Sir."

Colonel Ichijouji gave an amused hum. "Actually, this could be quite promising for you, Niijima."

"Sir?"

"Heh. You're an ambitious woman, Captain. Surely you've noticed that we haven't had an unwed Commissioner in decades?" He teased gently, Makoto's flushed face returned to a blush at this as her boss explained further. "When appointing a new Commissioner, it shows great character to be able to handle the responsibility, obligations, and pressures of a family on top of everything else."

Makoto felt a swell in her chest, the Colonel sharing this with her implying the man had confidence in her career advancement, and even wanted to help guide it. "Thank you for that, Sir."

"Just something to keep in mind." He grinned as he made his way out. "Don't worry about such minor inconveniences with us. That includes maternity leave, too." The Deputy Commissioner chuckled, leaving his Captain groaning in embarrassment.

* * *

The apartment was immaculate, of course, but Makoto still stressed that it wasn't clean enough. Did she dust everywhere? _Everywhere?_ She prided herself in the orderly manner of her lifestyle, but still found herself nervously obsessing over any imperfection Akira might discover and judge her for. She was also incredibly nervous about the whole date idea for tonight.

It was raining. She _had_ planned a picnic to show off her own culinary skillset to her boyfriend, but then it started to rain. The forecast only gave a 30% chance of it, but the downpour laughed at the meteorologists' predictions. In a panicky last minute plan, Makoto changed the date to a movie and dinner night at her apartment, to which Akira happily agreed.

She was confident in her dish, it was the implications of him coming over that she couldn't stop thinking about. It _was_ the third date, and there were... social implications at that.

And she wasn't exactly _opposed_ to the idea... It just wasn't the intent she had at all, and she was very self conscious about how Akira would think of her if he thought it was. As well as how he'd view her apartment, her lifestyle, and.. well, all of her. She acknowledged the doubt gnawing inside her was foolish, but still a part of what she was feeling.

She took a moment to steady herself, closing her eyes and letting out a long breath.

She was doing it again.

She had promised herself she wouldn't.

On top of it all, Akira was late. It was only five minutes past their agreed upon time, but five minutes alone wondering can wreak havoc on a woman's mind. The knock on her door was a godsend of relief washing through her as she answered the door.

"Hey Makoto. Sorry I'm late." Akira grinned sheepishly, leaning in for a quick peck on her lips which made her temporarily forgive any transgression he may have done. Snapping back to reality, she instead smiled warmly in greeting him to her place.

"It's fine. I know how it is sometimes." She assured, taking his suit jacket and umbrella, ushering him towards the table. He had obviously just come from work, his pin still on his lapel and only his tie removed. Still, Makoto allowed herself a moment of appreciation to just how good Akira made a simple dress shirt and slacks look. She herself was in a modest skirt and blouse, a good balance between nice and casual she reasoned.

She had hoped her boyfriend would steal a couple glances himself, but she recognized the distant look of someone still in deep thought. She swallowed the faint hurt of his mind still at work while he was here with her, rationalizing it away as she served the food. When the plate entered his field of vision something snapped the man back to his surroundings and he gave her an impressed look.

"This smells delicious." He hummed, his attention back on her. She gave a small smile and considered her words carefully.

"Mmh. Thank you. While I can emphasize and understand the need for a relaxing evening and want to provide that atmosphere, I also want to spend time with you." Makoto scolded gently.

Akira gave an apologetic chuckle. "Message received. You're right, I apologize. I really have been wanting this all week."

"I take it you're having a hard time at work?" She ventured as she sat across from him and started the meal.

"Nothing unusual." He dismissed, making Makoto frown.

"Ah, so losing your seat on a committee isn't unusual?" She countered coldly, Akira wincing.

"You... heard about it." He sighed. He looked contemplative a moment, deciding to err on honesty. "I admit its a bit of a setback. But it's one that I willingly accept."

"I see. So you think it's acceptable to sacrifice a little bit of your job for our sake?" Makoto asked, trying to hide a little smugness in her voice.

"You're more than worth it." He countered with a sincerity that made her heart swoon.

"I'm glad you feel that way. Because I've been restricted from any dealings with the SIU due to my relationship with you."

Makoto took a vindictive pleasure in Akira's knee-jerk reaction to protest, raising a finger with an 'ah'. He squinted his eyes at her trap.

"...Cute." He scowled playfully.

"Hehee... you walked into it."

The man gave a smile and a sigh as he focused on his date. "I am glad you're taking this well. I was really nervous." He shared. "And I'm sorry my mind was wandering. You look really good tonight." Makoto hummed, allowing the belayed compliment to fill her with warmth. "What movie did you pick out?"

"Oh... well I figured I'd let you pick?" She said uncertainly, a mischievous grin spreading across his face at this. That may have been a mistake.

"Sounds great. I'll check out your collection after this amazing dinner."

The two ate in comfortable silence as they enjoyed the pleasant company. "Any headway on our investigation?" Makoto wondered, eager to contribute her own findings.

"Not too much. Was able to cross one suspect off the list." He reported.

"Hey, it's something. I have a juicy little tidbit." She purred, proud of herself. "Your hunch may be right, I came across a missing person report from just before the murder. A young man named Okabe Emiya. Still unresolved. He was a psychology major with a minor in psience, and part of the occult club at the university."

"That's great! Well, I mean, not great 'cause he's probably dead but..."

"I know what you mean. In any case, I figured we could look into a few of his friends or places he frequented, see if we can get any ideas."

"Good idea. I'll take the locations, you got his associates?" Akira proposed, Makoto nodding in acceptance. "Thank you for looking into this with me."

"No trouble at all. Truth be told, I'm rather eager to figure all this out too. Give any thought to that Inaba gang you came across?"

"Hmm? Oh, them. Nah, their Metaverse was only accessible through television screens, and their dead bodies wound up on high places. Old Man Tora was no where near a screen and left near a tree."

"Mmh. Well, if your hypothesis is correct that the murderer has access to the app we had, then they waited an awfully long time to make their move..."

"Yeah. Either they stumbled across it recently, or had been working on it for all this time and only unlocked it now." Akira assessed.

"We'll probably find out which if this missing student was involved. And find out why no other events have occurred since then, its been a few months."

"I'll send you a list of my remaining suspects, to help out your part of the search."

Akira finished up his food quickly, the taste superb. Makoto watched on with pride at the way he enjoyed her meal, realizing she had been staring and went to work on her own meal. Akira gave a chuckle as he filled the empty space with details about his week, which Makoto found comforting. She had only had such meals with Sae for so long, the experience of dining in a home environment with someone close as trivial details exchanged soothed her heart. She soon caught up with her date's plate, standing up to take care of the dishes.

"The dvd's are under the tv." She instructed as she took away his plate.

"Cool. Let's see what we're in for this evening~" Akira grinned, making his way to the collection, flipping through the cases till he found what he suspected was there. He loaded the disc with the television on mute while Makoto cleaned the table, starting the movie and pausing to wait for his girlfriend.

"What'd you pick?" She wondered, sitting on the couch and nestling up against Akira, who wrapped an arm and pulled her in.

"Something simple. Wanted to let my mind unwind." He hummed as Makoto pressed play.

And squeaked in embarrassment, hiding her red face in her hands, as 'Buchimaru-Kun and Friends: The Movie' started up.

Akira gave a hearty laugh at her flustered reaction, his heart singing at such a charming response. "Ha... it's okay Makoto. I actually want it on." He assured, squeezing her to him as she whimpered.

"... I haven't actually watched this in a while..." She defended, peeking out between her fingers.

"I believe you."

Makoto gave a little sneer, nudging him as she recovered, letting herself enjoy the childish glee from the cartoon and the warmth from Akira's body. She'd glance his way every so often, the man watching the screen with a glazed expression, his mind seemingly elsewhere but calm. She debated chastising him for it, but he probably needed to unwind and it was a bit silly to demand he actually watch the kid movie with her.

Although, there was another way she could earn his attention...

Smirking playfully, Makoto tilted her face up to kiss gently against Akira's jawline. She took his sharp intake of breath and turn towards her as a victory, following her peck with a soft kiss against his lips.

"You doing okay?" She wondered. She wished she could bottle the warmth of his eyes as he smiled back.

"Yeah. Just... couple rough days." He admitted. Makoto hummed and nuzzled.

"This helping?" She asked hopefully.

Akira's tender grin turned impish as he stole a quick kiss from Makoto. "Immensely."

The two gazed into each others' eyes for a while as they cuddled together as the cartoon played in the background, both minds racing with nothing else but the other as they felt the tension slowly mount, years old attraction building an electric magnetism between them. Hesitantly, Akira surrendered to it and started to lean in, Makoto following suit as their lips met in a deeper affection than before, slowly growing in passion and hunger.

Trying to think through the haze of hormones in her mind proved difficult for Makoto, her body reacting and responding in traitorous honesty with soft mews of desire and delight to the touches she was getting, the woman squirming against her boyfriend as things got heated. She knew where it was leading, and felt her body, mind, and soul yearning for her to give into it.

She didn't exactly intended for things to end up like this, but she certainly wasn't complaining, either.

A small voice in her head wondered if she should object when Akira turned off the television, but it was silenced when his fingers slipped under her blouse and stroked along her waist.

The woman felt a slight twinge of hesitation as she was picked up bridal style and carried towards the bedroom, but that melted away when his teeth grazed the nape of her neck.

… She could overthink things in the morning, she decided.

* * *

(A/N: Bow-chicka-bow-wow~ Depending on how perverted I'm feeling, I may create a gratuitous smut side-chapter. We'll see. I actually like this chapter, it's fun to balance the good with the bad between the two. I didn't want to portray a _perfect_ relationship, but I am also incredibly biased so it's a never-ending challenge to keep things grounded between the two. I've also noticed I'm relying more on Makoto's POV, and need to work on balancing that, too. She's just so much fun to write for! As always, I enjoy and appreciate any feedback you guys have to offer, positive or negative.)


	7. Tracking

(A/N: For a saucy in-depth view of the events during the night, please check out the side-chapter in my other works.)

* * *

Akira woke feeling more well rested than he had in ages. Despite his arm being asleep. An unfamiliar alarm was quietly buzzing in the early morning atmosphere, the man blinking as he gathered his wits.

A warm body pressed against him made a soft coo next to him and shifted.

Oh, right.

Beaming at the memory of last night, Akira gently coaxed his arm out from under Makoto as she sluggishly awoke, pawing at the sound of her phone alarm. Pins and needles fired down his limb in sharp discomfort, but he endured it silently as his mind returned to consciousness.

"Early riser, it looks like. Even beat my alarm." He purred softly in the silent darkness. Makoto gave a small noise of acknowledgment, her face reflecting his own goofy smile from waking up in such a warm comfortable embrace. She nuzzled into his side again after silencing her phone, gripping his tee shirt tight in her fists. "Mmmh. I could get used to this..."

Makoto pulled away a second with a small gasp, shook her head as if dislodging a memory, then returned to his side leaving him a little perplexed at the reaction. With no explanation forthcoming he shrugged it off for now.

"Sorry... I usually get up to do my workout." She apologized, Akira kissing her head.

"It's alright. I have to get up to head over to my place before work anyways. How long's your workout usually?"

"Around forty minutes. Why?"

"Just curious. How'd you sleep?"

"Mmmh... I must still be dreaming..." She cooed. Akira gave a chuckle, fingers idly combing through her hair. "Last night... I didn't exactly plan on things... you know..." She broached, holding his shirt and sounding a little uncertain.

Akira gave her an assuring squeeze. "Do you regret it?" He wondered playfully.

"No! No... just... I don't want you to think... you know..."

He tilted her chin up to meet his eyes, losing himself in the deep auburn pools. "Makoto. We shared something beautiful. I don't think any worse of you at all. On the contrary, I feel closer to you now then ever before." Akira confessed sincerely. A warn bright smile spread across her face and she tilted up to kiss him. She had morning breath, and knew he did too, but neither cared as they exchanged affection. "Heh. Anyways, don't let me mess up your schedule. If you usually hit the gym go right ahead."

Makoto stretched, glancing over at her boyfriend a few times as she gathered her workout gear. "You gonna get some more sleep?" She wondered.

"I got some time before I have to go." He replied, yawning and sinking under her covers. She gave him a wave as she left to go to her apartment building's gym, the click of the door letting Akira get up and prepare her a breakfast before he left.

He felt a little guilty intruding on her kitchen to surprise her with the morning's meal. He was also a little worried he'd stumble to find the things he needed, but true to her nature Makoto's kitchen was extremely well organized. Putting things back the right way would prove more of a challenge.

When his girlfriend returned, she was greeted with pancakes, eggs, sausage, and coffee at the table, Akira making his way smugly passed her to take off to his place to change. "Welcome back. Enjoy your meal~" He winked.

Makoto looked shocked for a moment, Akira feeling his efforts rewarded with that adorable deer in the headlights look on his girlfriend's face. He was a step passed her when she grabbed his shirt firmly and pulled him into a forceful and grateful kiss which caught _him_ by surprise. It seemed she didn't want him leaving without showing her gratitude.

Makoto's grip softened, as did her lips. "Mmmmhhhh... You... I... Grrr, this was a cheap shot!" She groaned in frustration, Akira laughing in triumph.

"Heh... something to remember me by today, in case I didn't make a good enough impression last night." He teased and made his way out. His phone buzzed, Makoto flooding his texts with well wishes and thanks.

Despite the few hours actually spent asleep, Akira did feel quite refreshed. Although he dreaded making his way back to the office all the same. The pressures of work were manageable, but something inside him was dragging him down. Makoto provided a wonderful oasis from that weight, and the time spent with her last night elated him more than he could have thought, but each step away from her returned the turmoil inside.

He'd have to bear it. His entire party was relying on him. A lot of people wanted him to succeed. Old Man Tora would have wanted him to succeed.

But he was gone.

Violently taken from this world.

The grief and rage Akira had at that moment was familiar and felt good. Much better than the emptiness that edged ever more on his psyche. If he could just hold out a little more until justice was done, he'd be fine. He could stay angry enough. And if not, he could rest in Makoto's arms. The elation from last night would fuel him well into the day, he gauged. He felt so incredibly lucky to have her in his life.

And also a little guilty that he was using his feelings for her this way, which also added to the seeping darkness.

* * *

"Are you feeling alright, Kurusu-san?" Koizumi wondered as Akira started putting away the setup in Shibuya Square. "I mean, you recited Toranosuke-san's speech verbatim, but it didn't seem like you were into it like normal."

Akira sighed. "I've been a bit distracted on a personal project recently. I'm afraid I didn't make time to prepare something original."

"Ah. Don't be discouraged, the crowd still enjoyed it."

"I'm glad for that. Thank you for your hard work as always, Koizumi." He said, dismissing his chief of staff. Akira flipped though his phone as he headed out, checking the messages he received while delivering his weekly speech. His heart skipped a beat as he found a reply from a member of Emiya's old Occult Club. "Yes!"

He scanned through the info, the missing student's companion not recalling much about his hangouts or habits, but did mention a cafe the young man used to frequent. It wasn't much to go on, but given Akira's slow progression on the massive suspect list it was much more than he expected.

Seemed like it was near Odaiba. Akira smiled at the nostalgic memory he had on the Ferris wheel there, then shook it from his mind. It felt unfair to both Makoto and Hifumi to think of it. Still, he could still take Makoto there if he avoided going on the ride.

He texted her, eager to visit the place as soon as possible. If he could turn the investigation into a date as well, it'd make it all the better. A tired smile spread across his face.

* * *

"Quaint little place." Makoto assessed as they sat.

"Quaint is good." Akira nodded, glancing at the menu. "A more cozy atmosphere like this means better chances of the staff remembering our missing student."

"How did you want to approach the subject? This isn't exactly an official police inquiry, but I could pull my badge if we needed to."

"We'll see. I'd like to start if possible, I'll defer to you if I get stuck." Akira considered. Makoto was great at asking probing questions, but he felt a more friendly charismatic touch would be best to prepare whoever they spoke with. She nodded in agreement, Akira glad she didn't object out of pride for her profession. Just another thing he admired so much about the woman.

Akira had spent a lot of time preparing, his phone's gallery filled with pictures of possible leads. His heart beat a little harder in anxiety, the situation would be delicate if handled wrong. The waitress came to take their order, a chipper middle aged woman.

"Good afternoon. May I take your order?" She greeted.

Akira made a theatrical sigh of indecisiveness and turned to their server. "I don't know what's good here. A buddy of ours recommended the place. Have you worked here long enough to make a good suggestion?" Akira wondered with a grin. Makoto kept a neutral expression.

"Oh honey. I've been here the longest!" She boasted, Akira flashing his date a wink. "I always say we have the best Chicken French in the city!"

"Oh that DOES sound tasty. I wonder if Emiya ordered it when he was here..." He probed. The lack of response from the waitress made him falter, but he quickly pulled up his phone. "Okabe Emiya? He said he came here all the time."

The server glanced at the photo, recognition dawning. "Oh yes! The quiet young man. Haven't seen him in a couple months..." She considered. "But yes, he loved our chicken dishes. Often ordered pie for desert too~"

Makoto gave him an impressed look which made his heart sing with the success. He pressed his luck. "We might as well afterwards!" He joked jovially, the waitress smiling broadly. "Emiya mentioned that too. As well as how great this place was for dining alone or with a friend. Hey, can you remember if any of his buddies stopped in with him?" Akira wondered, the question feeling awkward but the waitress seemed in a good mood.

"Oh? Getting a bit jealous?" She joked, then thought back. "Hmmm... its been a while, but there was sometimes that one guy..."

Akira tried to remain calm. "Did you know who it was?" Makoto nudged his foot and shot him a glare. Of course she wouldn't know, she didn't even know Emiya by his name. "I mean, do you remember anything about him?"

"Mmmhh... Hmmmm..." The waitress thought, Akira and Makoto trying not to seem too invested in the casual question. "Not really. Just a standard guy." She responded, their hearts falling. "Crazy eyes, though."

That made Akira perk up. He quickly flipped through his phone's gallery through the suspects from his list, bringing up the face of the one with a slightly strange look about him.

"This him?"

"Yeah. That's the guy. Mr Crazy Eyes. Was the only fellow who met with that man. Didn't know he had any other friends, kept to himself so much. Barely even said anything to me, you know."

Akira gave Makoto a meaningful look. "Well, you'll have to forgive him, he's always been a man of few words." He responded. "The Chicken French sounds great for me."

"I'll have the same." Makoto smiled politely, the waitress happy to take the couple's order. When the woman was out of earshot, the two exchanged excited murmurs. "Who's our suspect? Details."

Akira turned his phone towards her. "Arata Kyome. Interned in college under Representative Ooe, served briefly on the Police Task Force for just three years before returning to politics. Currently on the staff under Representative Mato of the LDP."

"If Kyome is the one, do you suspect Mato of being involved?"

"Hard to say. Mato's pretty harmless, but don't know enough about him. Right now though... I'd really like to focus on Kyome." Akira sneered, the possibility of the man on his phone being responsible for taking his mentor's life making his blood boil. Makoto noted the hatred in his eyes with a concerned look, reaching across the table to place her hand over his.

"Akira..."

He snapped out of his moment of silent fury with a bit of shame. "...Sorry."

"Just don't go jumping to conclusions just yet." Makoto warned, tempering expectations. "We made great progress here, but we still have a lot to do if Kyome's guilty."

Akira took a deep breath, and turned his attention to her. "You're right. We got what we needed out of tonight on the investigation side. Let's try to enjoy the rest of our evening." He grinned, intending to do just that and fighting back the distractions of the recent revelations, and the slight tremble in his hands.

* * *

Makoto's presence was like a warm blanket to Akira. He could wrap himself in her and relax, letting the tensions of his life melt away. They'd all come back the moment he left her, but for now he'd indulge in the safe respite in her care. Dinner together really did pull his attention away from the case, and soon he found himself flirting and chatting and feeling like he used to. Every smile, every blush every look he got from his date felt so good, it was intoxicating.

They walked down the riverside hand in hand, the early evening light coating them in a cool air. They strode aimlessly, when Odaiba's wheel came into view. "Oh! We should go for a ride!" Makoto exclaimed, Akira snapping his attention to the large wheel and wincing.

"Um... maybe another time?" He deflected. Makoto's curious look made him sigh, Akira stopping by a bench. "Okay... don't be jealous..." He prefaced. "But the Ferris wheel's where Hifumi and I had our first kiss. Where I had _my_ first kiss. That memory's kind of special to me, you know?"

The two sat down as Makoto pondered this. "I... understand. It's a precious event. I wouldn't want to impose on it." She concluded with slight hesitation. Akira wrapped an arm around her and hugged her against his side.

"Sorry to spoil things. And you really don't need to be jealous, I haven't really even thought of Hifumi in years. If anything, that relationship taught me I have a thing for cute quirky girls with brilliant minds." He grinned, Makoto giving a small smile. "How about you? Any places I should avoid?"

Makoto glanced down in slight embarrassment, fists closed on her lap.

"No wait... let me guess..." Akira grinned, racking his brain for what he remembered about Makoto's first boyfriend. "Your university's library?"

The tiny squeak and blush made him chuckle in triumph.

"... The psychology section on the second floor." She shared, then after a while, "My opinion on Takeru is a complicated one. I have good memories of our time together, true, but mostly the whole thing is a huge source of shame for me."

Akira tilted his head. He didn't realize that.

"Since he was my first boyfriend, I was really nervous. As you may have guessed, I dove into research on the whole 'how to be a girlfriend' thing." Makoto explained as the two cuddled on the bench by the river in the early dusk. "I read books and articles online, made checklists, second guessed every little thing I did or said. He thought it was adorable, of course. But it ended up setting the entirely wrong dynamic between us." She paused, Akira giving her thigh an assuring rub. "I was so obsessed and focused on being what I thought the girlfriend he wanted should be, I didn't really notice he wasn't being the kind of boyfriend I wanted back. He was all too happy to receive all I had to give, and he grew to expect that kind of relationship. Takeru's not a bad guy, but he wanted the kind of woman who'd be more... submissive than I could ever be. That I almost made myself to be."

Akira hummed and nodded along, easily able to picture the woman losing herself to the expectations she placed on herself again. "Well... I'm very glad you found yourself in time." He smiled.

"I am too."

"You know I don't want that out of you, right?"

Makoto smiled confidently. "I do know." She hummed, resting her head against his shoulder. "I just remembered something about him the other day, the morning after we... you know. It was a couple weeks into our relationship, I had surprised him when he came home with a clean apartment, full dinner, and dressed... rather lightly. I was really nervous about the whole thing, I wanted to make things work but felt really uneasy about it all for some reason. Takeru smiled and said 'I could get used to this' in the same tone you did that morning. It was that moment I realized that he _was_ used to it, wanted to be used to it, and I was losing myself in letting him get used to it. I ended things with him soon after."

Akira chuckled. "Well, I admit the thought of you all house-wifey is incredibly cute, but I think I like you better as Queen. Powerful. Confident. Capable. A reliable partner." He remarked, Makoto beaming with pride. "That explains your reaction that morning. And I'm guessing that parting kiss as well?"

"Hehee... I knew when I walked through the door to that delicious breakfast that things wouldn't be a repeat of before. Takeru was charming, but never did anything like that for me."

The two watched the water in the low light, enjoying the warmth of the other.

"Speaking of being partners... how do you want to proceed with Kyome? If your theory is right and he has the Metaverse app, it's going to be hard to prove by normal means. I don't think I'd be able to get a warrant on just what we have now." Makoto wondered.

"I'm not sure yet." Akira replied with a frown. "I'll have to poke around his office, get a feel for things. It may take a while." He didn't feel like a while would be soon enough. He was pleased with how far they've gotten, but each new taste left him ravenous for more. If this man really was responsible for killing Yoshida Toranosuke, Akira would have to decide very soon what he wanted to do about it. He wasn't entirely sure simply bringing him in would be enough, and that unsettled him to his core.

"I'll see what I can put together on my end too. Start building enough for a warrant."

"Mmh. Be careful. Kyome may just be a staff member, but the LDP is extremely protective of their members."

"I'll hit up Sis to see if any of her old contacts could potentially help out."

"Sounds good." He mumbled staring out over the river, Makoto looking at him for a while before he caught it and snapped back from where ever he was. "...Sorry."

"It's okay. Just... I'm here."

Glancing down at his partner, he felt his heart swell at her devotion. "I just... need there to be some sort of fairness out of all of this. I used to get such a rush as a Phantom Thief when a heart was changed. Like some karmic imbalance was righted. I'm still proud of what I do in the Diet, but this... this reminded me of how infuriatingly fragile things are. I just... really need this guy to get caught."

Makoto was familiar with the feeling all to well. She saw that feeling destroy recruits in the first few weeks on the job. She hoped Akira would survive it.

"We'll get him." She vowed.

Akira nuzzled into her hair. "Thank you for being there beside me."

She returned the affection, turning to kiss at his chin. "Always."

Having her with him meant more than she knew. He could only hope that it would be enough.

* * *

(A/N: A bit clunky, but it works. Thank you everyone who're leaving comments, this chapter marks more words than my other two lead ups combined, and it has earned a higher response as well. I'm very proud to have gotten such positive feedback on the story, because I may be a bit addicted to watching those numbers of views and reviews go up~)


	8. Confrontation

Makoto certainly preferred to plan over spontaneity.

That's not to say she didn't enjoy her first time with Akira, but as she awoke naturally Sunday morning in his arms after an amazing night together, she felt being able to schedule ahead for this time made her much more secure and comfortable. Being able to pack pajamas, an outfit for the next day, and a personal toiletry bag with spare toothbrush (which she planned to 'accidentally' leave behind), freed her mind of worry for logistics and made plenty of room for the joys of the experience. She had a huge smile across her face in the morning light as she nuzzled against Akira's warm body, an inner heat buzzing inside her for being able to wake to such a sensation.

Since Akira came back more prevalently into her life, she had experienced such a myriad of exciting emotions that she didn't want to end. She lead a fulfilling successful life, but the added spice of romance with such an amazing man elevated her in such an amazingly satisfying way.

After a short while of savoring the peaceful rest as her mind fired up, she began to stir and reached beside Akira's bed to check the time. She nodded to herself, pleased with not indulging in too much sleep. Blinking, the woman had a better opportunity to glance around her boyfriend's bedroom in the light, gauging how he's been living.

Makoto didn't expect him to match her level, but she was still impressed. Just a few scattered objects left the impression of a neat but lived in room, which actually felt safe and homey to her. Sometimes she felt her own place was just a place to sleep, but Akira had the liberty of occasionally working from home so his place had more use. Although, the place did seem a bit too big for just him.

She smiled to herself at the thoughts that followed.

A hand slipping around her waist just under the hem of her tee shirt turned her attention to the waking Akira, his hazey eyes gazing at her with such tenderness it made her give a soft coo. "Morning." He said simply. She leaned in to brush her lips to his.

"Morning." She returned.

"Sleep well?"

"Amazing."

Akira stretched and grunted softly, Makoto watching his lean torso move. She was a little happy with how comfortable she was around him like this. It took her months with Takeru to admit that just maybe eying her boyfriend's physique was okay to do openly, but admiring Akira's form felt so natural. So normal. Like all things, he made things _so easy_ for her.

The man checked his phone as he rotated his joints, soft pops filling the room. "Mmh. We got some time before I have to head in this morning. Want to go for a walk after breakfast?"

She felt just a tiny bit disappointed that their day together would be cut short, but Akira had an opportunity to work with Mato's office and he pounced on it. Part of her wanted to be selfish, but a larger more dominant part of her knew the logical reasons behind letting him go. She actually found herself liking that smaller part of her though, as selfish as it was.

"I'd love to." She responded, the lovers spending a few moments waking up in each other's embrace before starting their day. She lamented that despite their frequent enough meetings, that Akira and her still weren't around each other even more. As much as it stung a little, she kinda liked that part of her, too.

* * *

That part of her still stung, though.

Especially when she glanced at her phone from the text Akira sent, canceling their plans for that night.

It was amazingly the first time they had to cancel a date, and though she knew in her head that it would inevitably happen, her heart still felt crestfallen at the news. It obviously showed on her face when she read her text, since she was with Lt Narumi at the time.

"Bad news, huh?" She ventured somberly with a empathetic tone. Makoto hesitated a moment, before confiding in the secretary with a nod.

"Akira had something come up tonight." She allowed herself to share. Lt Narumi gave her a sad smile, then perked up.

"Oh hey! How's this Captain? Me and a couple other girls from the force are heading out for drinks tonight. If Mr Cute Politician bailed on you, why don't you come with?"

She had to fight the knee-jerk reaction to decline. Makoto was never quite the one for going out for social visits with subordinates, only occasionally with her superiors. Although... _she_ was the superior now, wasn't she? With Akira on her mind and his advice to make allies, she found herself considering the idea. Lt Narumi and her _had_ been working spectacularly together recently, their joint productivity in the poffice increasing quite satisfactory. If she could extend that over the entire department, and even beyond...

"That actually sounds good. I accept." Captain Niijima smiled, the lieutenant grinning wide.

They met up later that evening, Makoto walking into the bar with the secretary. It was a weeknight so the place wasn't too busy, Makoto thankful for that. She felt a little out of her comfort zone in this unfamiliar setting, social niceties never exactly being the woman's strong point. Lt Narumi was completely in her element though, greeting the gathering of female officers with a contagious gleeful spirit.

"Hey there everyone! Look who I managed to snag~!" She called out, varying degrees of raised eyebrows responding making Makoto swallow her embarrassment.

"Ah, so the Ice Queen comes down to mingle with the commoners?" A particularly aggressive detective named Date said in a slightly mocking tone. Makoto instinctively wanted to bite back but restrained herself. This night was to make friends, not enemies. How would Akira handle his response...?

"Well, the throne was a bit too chilly tonight." She joked back with a disarming smile, the group chuckling and Detective Date giving a slight appraising grin. It seemed to do the trick.

"Her boyfriend stood her up." Lt Narumi supplied further, garnering more sympathy with the group. Makoto gave the secretary a grateful hum, seemingly granted entry into the gaggle of women for the evening.

"The guy I'm seeing does that all the time... canceling last minute... it's infuriating..." A doe-eyed officer lamented as the group sipped at the various drinks they ordered. Makoto opted for wine.

"Yeah, but the opposite may be worse. This one guy I dated had nothing going on... wanted to hang out ALL the time." Another supplied. Makoto considered the amount of time she wanted to spend with Akira. She decided it wasn't enough for her, and that made her blush a little. "Guys should have SOMETHING outside of just us, you know?"

"It's a delicate balance." Makoto found herself supplying, the group nodding in agreement. This should be easy enough... just a bit of girl talk, venting, she could do this. "Men are just so much more appealing when they're focused on something grand though, aren't they?"

The group giggled at this. "That something grand should be US sometimes though!" The officer whined, laughter filling the table. Listening to the other officers chat in such an open atmosphere actually came easier than expected to Makoto. She had been treating her various departments with such efficient professionalism, she often neglected the personalities behind her coworkers. Settings like this would be a valuable tool in building inter-office alliances, but also just a way to have a little fun herself. She'd have to keep reminding herself of the 'fun' part, but Makoto felt that it could be done.

The evening went on, Makoto able to share a couple of her pointers in dealing with flirty coworkers and light harassment, and helping guide some rookies on easy mistakes to avoid. She felt rather good about herself. This wasn't something that she'd get too familiar with, but her first time as the 'boss' in the group dynamic seemed to flow rather well.

Hearing the other women gossip about their own relationship troubles gave her a lot to be grateful for also. Each example sparked a reflection of her own bond with Akira, Makoto unable to stop herself from internally comparing her own experience with the person talking. She was incredibly lucky to have him in her life, and knew that swelling feeling in her chest meant something special. She had been trying to avoid using the 'L' word, sometimes nearly slipping in the heat of some moments, but she could admit that she wouldn't be able to suppress it much longer. It was how she felt, and that made her incredibly happy.

It also made her a bit nervous too, that such a strong feeling might be threatened. She didn't think Akira was the kind to let his heart wander, but more like he'd grow too focused on his goals. Makoto wasn't sure how he'd deal with failing to meet them, given how successful he was so far in everything he tried. As one of the girls described her frustrations at having to play therapist with her partner, Makoto found herself wondering what lengths she'd go for Akira.

* * *

A few days later when she was at home reading, her phone buzzed with a text from Detective Date, which surprised her.

DATE: Hey, tell your boy toy to stop creeping out people in Shibuya.

NIIJIMA: I'm sorry?

DATE: Apparently Representative Kurusu has taken to standing in front of one of the trees there all night, nearly every night. It's wierding some people out.

DATE: Had a complaint about it.

NIIJIMA: I see. Thank you for that. I'll have a word with him.

Makoto sat back with a small ache in her heart. A tree in Shibuya could only mean one spot. She took a moment to grieve for the pain her boyfriend must be going through, to spend so much time by the spot his mentor was found dead.

The detective mentioned multiple nights. Was he there the night he canceled on her?

He had mentioned how it weighted on him, the one responsible still out there. Makoto found herself thinking about those moments of pain that flashed across his face when he thought about Toranosuke's murder. To spend so much time grieving in that spot, it must have pained him more than she realized. Why else would he be doing it?

A memory flashed in her mind of the strange expression he had on one of their first dates, when they went fishing together.

Makoto frowned in consideration.

He... wouldn't be...

She frowned further with a growl.

He would.

She stormed off.

* * *

The hour was late when she found Akira staring down at the base of the tree Toranosuke was found at, deep in contemplation. He looked so out of it, his gaze unseeing, his expression lifeless, Makoto's aching heart pained even more for him. Her own expression softened as she gingerly approached the man.

"Akira?" She prodded, something returning to his eyes with a sharp inhale, his focus turning towards her. His sad but warm gaze made it hard for her to keep hold of the anger she'd been cultivating on her way here.

"Ah. Didn't expect to see you here, Makoto. I was just... passing through..." He lied lamely, suspecting she already knew otherwise. She gave him an incredulous look that confirmed it, the man looking down in shame.

Moments of hard silenced passed between them.

"Catch anything?" She spat in a harsher tone than she wanted. She couldn't help it, the hurt and pain in her own heart swirling in and conflicting with the sympathy for Akira's plight. The man winced at this, confirming her fears, and continued to look away from her intense glare.

After a few more moments of quiet that nearly suffocated, he began to try to explain.

"I've been making small comments to Kyome. Implying interest in his phone. Indicating small accusations of hostility. Making him paranoid. Baiting him." He confessed. "Figured if he knew my schedule... knew where and when I'd be alone..."

More silence, the heavy night air stifling between them.

"Without me." She continued. "All this, without telling me. We're supposed to be _partners_ in this, Akira." Makoto fumed, tears stinging at her eyes with the betrayal. "You've done this before! You've done this _to me_ before!"

Akira winced again at the justified righteous fury pouring out of her.

"How much did you think it hurt that Christmas? We thought we just lost Morgana, and then _you martyr yourself too?!_ The others were so _broken,_ Akira. The morning after. And I had to be the one to keep them all together. I had to take your spot so unexpectedly _because you acted alone_." Hot tears seeped out of her eyes at the memory of the deep stinging pain compiling to the current hurt. "And here you are again. Thinking this is the only way no doubt. Mistakenly thinking its for my safety? For the best?"

The man couldn't offer any excuse to her fury, eyes closed trying to fight back his own grief and shame. "I can't... I can't endure it anymore Makoto." He said in a sad whisper.

Out of compassion for his state, Makoto managed to bite back her own anger and grief to allow him to continue.

"Kyome did it. I _know_ he did it. But I can't find a way to prove it. I can't find enough evidence that would lead to him being brought to justice. I used... I used to wield enough power to make the prime minister elect confess to his crimes. Enough power to take down a _god._ " He lamented, trembling as the occasional wetness escaped his clenched eyes. "And now... I can't even avenge the man who's given me so much..."

Makoto tried keeping a lid on the swirling emotional storm brewing inside her, approaching this with a coldness that felt much more comfortable to her in the tense moment. "And what just was your plan then, Akira. Force a confrontation? Act in self defense? Or maybe become another victim in hopes that there'd be more evidence this time?" She asked with bitter acid seeping though in her tone.

Akira remained silent.

"You didn't even think of involving me in this part, did you? Was it because you thought I couldn't handle it?"

"No! No... I didn't... I didn't want..." Akira stammered, trying to articulate his intentions. Makoto knew he didn't think like that but she was too wounded to keep from being a bit petty herself.

"You didn't want to burden me. You didn't want me to get hurt. You didn't want me risking myself or my career on this." She supplied. "Akira, I freely accept the burden. I can handle the risk. I can _handle_ it. The fact that you're doing this without me shows that you think otherwise, and that's what _hurts_ the most."

She stepped up to him in a wave of negative emotion, unsure if she would slap him or not. He turned his head further away from her oncoming fury.

Instead, she drew him into a harsh embrace, forcing her arms around his body tightly as if she never wanted to let go.

Makoto spoke slowly and clearly, each word deliberately punching through to Akira's heart. "Let. me. bear. this. _with_. you... Please."

For a long while, Akira was stiff under her hug, then slowly he felt his defenses start to crumble. His arms slowly wrapped around her back, his shivering breath harboring the occasional sob, his body shaking.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry Makoto..." He whispered in the dark night air. Makoto allowed herself to utter a pained whimper in response, finally breaking through to the stubborn male. "You're... you're such an incredible woman."

She felt a little better as she comforted him, the pain and frustrations slowly seeping out through their tight embrace. "You're not alone in this. You're not alone at all." She assured.

Akira recovered slowly, regaining his composure and feeling a different kind of shame wash over him. "I know... I know that now. It was... just so hard to keep sight of it." The two kept hugging as their breaths and emotions calmed down, each uttering a sigh to indicate enough stability to part. They exchanged sheepish sad smiles as the sound of footsteps in the dark broke through their intimate little world.

"Aw, so sweet. Hope I'm not.. interrupting." A cruel mocking voice called out.

Then their world warped and shifted.

* * *

(A/N: Wha~?! A cliffhanger?! I wouldn't do that to you guys, would I~? :3 Sorry I missed the usual update last week, holidays are busy, and also Ultimate Smash happened. How about that announcement at the game awards too, huh? This chapter is the hardest for me to get right, and I'm still not completely happy with it. One of those things where it probably takes more talent than I have to get perfect, since it compiles all that I love about the relationship between Makoto and Akira. The way they feel towards one another, the way they compliment one another, make each other better even when apart, and communicate their issues in a mature and reasonable manner. They aren't the sole thing in each others' lives, but are a huge part of it. I think all of that makes for such a wonderful _partnership_ between two equals who have as much to offer in the relationship as they have to gain. Hope I can wrap this all up in a satisfying manner, thank you everyone so far for all your views, kudos, reviews, and feedback!)


	9. Resolution

Akira didn't know how he'd feel if his prey took the bait. He expected it to be some combination of vindication, fury, relief, and satisfaction. Instead, blinking as he focused on the man holding a gun at them, he didn't feel any of that. It probably didn't help that his earlier fight with Makoto put him in a rather strange emotional state. He was mainly confused.

Instinctively, he covered his body in front of Makoto's, facing the assailant with a frown as the cobwebs in his emotional state recovered. He spared her a glance, and she appeared more annoyed by his chivalrous gesture than afraid of the man with the weapon. That made him feel better, it was so much like her to take more issue with being protected than with having a gun pointed at her.

Arata Kyome was looking for a different reaction, the lack of surprise the two shown to their new surroundings unsettled him."How about we have a little chat." He sneered, Makoto squinting her eyes at the man and thinking fast.

"Arata Kyome, you're under arrest. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say will be used against you. You have the right to attorney at your trial." She said quickly, as if trying to get it out as soon as she could.

"Ah, you must be the copper girlfriend. They'll be no need for that. Toss your weapon over there. I'd rather not have to dig my bullets out of your flesh if I don't have to." The man responded coldly, starting to feel more in control.

Akira's brow furrowed as his mind completed shifting gears, Makoto cautiously complying as she slowly removed her gun and tossed it aside. Kyome laughed. They were in the Metaverse, no doubt about, but everything seemed much more faded. There didn't seem to be any shadows. The whole palace they were in seemed painfully small, the edges of the playground slowly disintegrating into an ominous white void.

"Very good. Now... Kurusu, you're going to talk." He growled.

"You too. Why Yoshida Toranosuke?" Akira demanded, undisturbed by the barrel pointed at his chest.

This gave Kyome pause. He blinked a few times before barking out a cruel laugh. "Really? You demand... heh... heh heh... I suppose I might as well..." He considered aloud. "It's funny... there was no specific reason... I just wanted to try it out. Mato mentioned that your party was vying for acquiring the New Age party, which we had our eyes on. I just figured taking out the geezer would weaken your party enough for us to swoop in." He justified dismissively. "It worked. We grabbed them the next week after your star representative bit the dust. Haven't tried it again since, but I'm eager~"

Akira trembled with rage, his opponent seeming so flippant at murdering his mentor, so petty a reason. He felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder, Makoto's presence barely holding him back from unleashing his fury.

"Can't say I wanted to use it on the same party twice so close together. Wanted to be smarter than that. Smarter than the Shido Conspiracy was. Only involve me."

"And Okabe Emiya?" Akira growled.

"Damn, you know about him too?" Kyome sneered with slight frustration and appraisal. "He's somewhere in that void. Curious one, he was. When he started sinking and held out his hand for me, figured then was a good time as any to cut him off."

The way he dismissed everything was infuriating to Akira, his body tensing, deciding how exactly he was going to end this man.

"And now, your turn, Kurusu." The man ordered. Akira snapped his attention to the immediate threat, gauging distances, considering avenues and openings. "You're too young to have been part of it. There's no way you could have known about the app. How. How did you know?! Who else knows?! Tell me!"

Akira and Makoto blinked in slight confusion.

"You... you don't know?" He responded, Kyome gesturing his gun at him more.

"No! How the HELL could you have known about this place? My phone?"

Akira wanted to laugh. "You... you don't know who I am." He scoffed incredulously. He did let out a cruel chuckle.

"What? What do you mean? You're Kurusu. A wet behind the ears punk."

He couldn't believe it. It was too absurd. It was too ridiculous. His dark mocking laugh came back. It concerned Makoto, but unnerved Kyome more. "You mean to say..." Akira clarified, taking a step towards his foe. "That you've been trying to use this app..." Another step, Kyome taking a frightened step back. "For ten years..." Makoto looked more afraid for the man with the gun than the unarmed one bearing down on him. "And you forget how you GOT IT?!"

Blue flames erupted from Akira's body, his silhouette lost in the azure blaze. Joker stepped out.

It was in that moment, that Arata Kyome knew he screwed up.

"Phan-Phantom Thief!"

In a flash, Joker was upon him, gun knocked aside, the man's phone dropped, Kyome lifted by his neck by a blood red glove.

The moment was tense, blood red eyes boring into the choked man as his mind slipped, unable to get the much needed blood and air to his brain.

"Joker. That's enough." Makoto prompted.

Kyome blacked out, going limp. He still remained raised.

"Joker!"

The Phantom Thief lowered his victim in a slow descent, pressure relieved enough to allow his prey to survive, but kept his hand clasped around his neck. He held the limp body in his grip, considering his oh so many options.

He could snap his neck...

Maybe a few well placed blows to his face and head?

Did he have his knife again? He could use that.

It didn't matter. He just wanted to inflict as much damage as he possibly could on this pathetic worm in his hand.

Instead, after a few tense moments he let the man fall, staring at his unconscious body with cold disdain.

"...I wasn't going to."

"I know."

Joker let out a long sigh, the blue flames once again spewing forth in a smaller intensity as Representative Akira Kurusu reappeared. Makoto sprang forth to cuff the suspect as Akira looked around, getting a better look at the palace they were in. Picking up Kyome's phone, he glanced at the name.

"Figures. Mato is so laid back, I imagined he thought this was all a game." He grumbled. Makoto took a look around as well.

"Akira." She said shortly, nodding her chin near a slide. The ground was stained with a dark brown of long-dried blood, the color splattered over a baseball bat cast haphazardly aside. He stared at the scene with a numb understanding.

"Think there are still prints?" He hoped.

"Possibly." She replied, retrieving a pair of latex gloves from her purse. "This along with his confession builds a rather strong case, even leaving out the Metaverse."

"Confession?"

"You heard me tell him his rights? His little monologue there is completely admissible." She said smugly. "Pretty sure he's not supposed to have this gun, either. Or point it at a political rival and a police officer. Arata Kyome's going away for a long time."

Akira made a soft noise, a conflict of his earlier shame mixing with hope and his affection for the remarkable woman processing the crime scene as best she could in front of him. Without photos working, Makoto was furiously writing in her notepad.

He let her work, gazing out into the white haze void. "How much of this place will become public knowledge?" He wondered aloud. Makoto hummed in consideration as she wrote in her notebook.

"Hard to say... Not sure I'm comfortable with the idea of the Metaverse falling into the government's hands again..."

Akira looked at Kyome's phone. "Right. And how much of what just happened..."

Makoto looked up at him and smiled. "What I saw was Akira Kurusu defending himself and me with minimal necessary force."

He considered this with a chuckle. "Well, that is technically correct..."

"I expect a lot of my report will have to be 'technically correct'." She lamented with a sigh, not quite comfortable with that but understanding the need for it.

Watching Makoto bustle around gave him something to look at as he sat heavily on the ground, emotionally drained. The night was only going to get longer too, the next few hours and maybe days devoted to the oncoming investigation. Akira resigned himself to a night in a holding cell, given the sensitive nature of the matter. He wasn't sure if it would prevent him from seeing Makoto, so this time together would be precious.

His tired eyes tracked the determined expression she showed, the light of intelligence in her analyzing gaze, the amazing competence as she went from place to place within the small Palace, documenting everything. To be able to shift from confronting his stubbornness, to comforting him, to professionally handling the scene made his heart flutter with admiration and infatuation.

Even in his pathetic state, he knew what feeling that was. He wouldn't be able to keep it contained much longer.

Smiling to himself and considering himself incredibly fortunate to have her in his life, he stared down at his hands and started considering options. Izaya would no doubt want to publicize and capitalize on this. Did he want it to get out? All of it? Given the positions of all involved, a minor scandal at least would be inevitable. The Diet themselves would want one thing, the authorities another, the media would try to sensationalize everything, and Akira had his party and constituents to protect and represent. How would all the different factions approach him and what was best…

The thoughts proved a welcome distraction for him as Captain Niijima finished her documentation. He barely noticed as she stood by him, assessing his expression. The light returned to his eyes as he snapped out of his thoughts. "Ah, we done here?" He inquired as he got to his feet. Oof. He was tired.

"I believe I've got more than enough for now." She replied, drawing him into her arms and nuzzling against his shoulder. "Akira... you okay? It's been a pretty rouch night for you."

He returned the warm comforting hug. "I'm good. I mean it this time. It's over." He assured.

Makoto gestured over to a stirring Kyome. "You ready to get out of here? It's going to be a long night for the both of us."

Akira nodded. "Yes. But before we go…"

The kiss was deep. His hand cupped her jaw, his lips covering hers and their bodies drawing closer and closer as if magnetized as the two indulged in an affection they both knew would be scarce in the near future. He tried to pour as much of his emotion as he could, Makoto responding in kind, their hearts pounding with the reciprocated sensations. As they slowly parted, the look passed between them promised further discussion, further interaction, future indulgences, and so much more.

Akira grinned. "Alright. Let's do this."

* * *

The time that followed was quite busy for Representative Akira Kurusu.

By the time questioning was done two days later, the media was swarming him for further details about the encounter with Arata Kyome. The attention was more of a nuisance than a boon though, as not much could be discussed as part of the ongoing investigation and he wasn't going to be sharing much info about the actual sequence of events anyways. Although he did promise Ohya an exclusive, which made her day.

The Metaverse didn't factor much into the proceedings. Makoto still had connections in the SIU, and apparantly there was a small department devoted to the supernatural. The trial and investigation wouldn't be public anyways, given the political nature of everyone involved, so a lot more discretion would be possible anyways. Kyome's phone was confiscated, but apparantly it was recovered in a rather damaged state. The app was inaccessable. Akira 'couldn't say' how that happened.

The Recovery Party's popularity enjoyed a nice spike, though. Izaya was amazingly pleased and was pressuring all sorts of factions to rally support for their cause. Members and funding swelled, and polling predictions increased dramatically. It was incredibly easy to portray the party as the underdogs the 'corrupt higher ups' were trying to squash once a staffer from the ruling majority party literally assassinated their last elected member. They had to call in security for the numbers that gathered in Shibuya Square the next Sunday.

He had a lot on his plate, able to gather vague ideas of Makoto's status through Sae who was representing him during the investigation from the authorities. He knew it would be a couple days before they'd be able to speak to one another as not to allow Kyome's defense claims of collaboration, but each night when he managed to come home to his empty apartment, his heart felt just a little empty too. He wanted to change that. So, despite the media chaos, party restructuring from the swell of new membership, standard Diet duties, and trying to maintain communication with his own friends and family, Akira started planning for something else on top of that too.

It was a little over two weeks when his doorbell rang, the man leaping to answer it. The sight of her there restored a hungry gap that had been growing for a while, but also gave rise to another desire. One that Makoto apparently felt too as the two embraced. They had planned on sharing dinner, catching up, just chatting but that would all have to wait for now.

Much later, as they cuddled in bed and their heads cleared, the two were able to converse properly. "Makoto, how much longer is your lease on your apartment?" The look on her face spoke volumes. He couldn't stop grinning.

"Two months." She replied with a wide smile of her own.

"Move in with me."

She gave a playful hum as she pretended to consider this. "You sure we're not moving too fast~?"

Akira shifted onto his elbow, leaning over her to look deep into her sparkling eyes. "These past couple months have been amazing. You make me feel so powerful. So invincible. Probably part of why I felt so helpless with Old Man Tora's murder, but still. You're the only one who can call me out like you did. The only one I want. I want more of you in my life. I want to come home to you. I want you to come home to me." He spoke, his bottled-up emotions spilling out finally, the man riding high on endorphins. "I love you, Makoto. I am entirely, one hundred percent, head over heels in love with you."

The brief moments of her silence almost made a cold dread spread through him before he saw her eyes watering up, her expression softening and her hands finding his hair to draw him into a long kiss. "I love you, too." She whispered back.

The two savored the giddy rush as they stayed like that, bodies cuddled together under the blankets, lost in one another's gaze.

"I was actually wondering how to broach the subject myself." She giggled, glancing around his room, planning where her own possessions would go. "My building manager's been inquiring if I wanted to renew."

"Mmh. I'm happy. This is a big step on our journey together." Akira hummed back, both understanding and embracing the heavy implication that there would be many more big steps in their future. But for now…

"Nnngh… hungry…"

"I'll reheat dinner. You staying tonight?"

"I didn't plan to, but… yes. I'll have to wake up even earlier though…"

"That's fine, I probably have to get up at the same time too. You wouldn't believe the way things are at work now. I imagine it's the same for you?"

"Yes, your little stunt is causing a huge shake up internally. I suspect many quiet resignations are coming soon."

"I won't apologize~"

"Hehee I wouldn't ask you too."

The two got dressed and had dinner, catching up on each other's lives, sorting out logistics for short term plans, preparing themselves for the endeavors to come. Their minds were full of ambitions for their careers, hopes for their future, and the strong possibility of a life happily spent with the other by their side.

* * *

FINAL AUTHOR NOTES:  
The end!

This is much more satisfying an ending to me for the pairing than the canon would allow. I want to thank all of you for accompanying me on the journey. I particularly want to thank everyone who fallowed, bookmarked, or favorited my work, it's so flattering to see my title added to the lists of people's personal preferred fics!

Also, huge gratitude for those who've left reviews along the way, including IarIz, Flickerblade, AKhaos, ThereThereBearBears, Freidyne, AS_0323, Ryuu_No_Kami, and *especially* PixieRed. Many of them have wonderful works of their own so I encourage you to check them out!

Receiving all your words of support and constructive criticism really helped motivate me to completing this. There were a lot of times that I grew frustrated that I didn't nail the writing the way that I hoped, but knowing you guys were still enjoying it regardless really helped me to post it anyways, despite the perceived shortcomings. I'll always want the story to be better written than what my talent can produce, but I am very happy to be putting ANYTHING out there and seeing it through to completion. I spent almost a decade not writing at all because of that, and it feels so satisfying to be getting back into the groove again.

As for the smut chapter, I was surprised to compare the different responses to it. FFN always had a much higher view count for my main fic, but AO3, you guys are such perverts you blew them out of the water in views. My main fic also saw a nice boost after posting it as well, so if you guys need to drum up some interest in your own works, write a sleazy side-chapter. ;)

This piece especially marks a personal milestone for me, my previous works were a warm up to this one to test the waters of my resolve. Now that I got it down on paper and out of my head, I hope to construct many more fics in the future that I was too lazy to get out before, or too afraid I wouldn't get 'just right'. Nothing feature length for the Persona Phan-dom at the moment, but I do have aa few short plot bunnies hopping around that I hope to share. We'll see how many prompts from ShuMako week I can manage too.

For anyone else reading this who has considered writing something of their own, I highly encourage you to do so. Even if it's not perfect. Especially if it's not perfect. I've read so many fics from MUCH more talented writers, but you wouldn't be reading this one if I let my hang-ups continue to best me. If you have a concept or idea, get it down on paper! I'm trying my best to leave feedback of my own on the ones I'm reading now, so maybe I'll even stumble across yours someday! And if you have a few comments of your own to add here, please do so! I love praise, but I also love criticism too!


End file.
